Beauty and The Feast
by LeiliPattz
Summary: ONE-SHOT — Bella está sem emprego, com um pé na casa dos 30 e sem saber o que fazer, aceita visitar sua irmã na universidade. O que ela não imagina é que uma festa de Halloween pode virar sua vida de cabeça para baixo.


**BEAUTY AND THE FEAST**

**Título: **Beauty and The Feast / A Bela e a Festa**  
Autora: **Leili Pattz**  
Beta:** Friida Cullen**  
Shipper: **Bella/Edward**  
Gênero:** Romance**  
Censura: **M**  
Sinopse: **Bella está sem emprego, com um pé na casa dos 30 e sem saber o que fazer, aceita visitar sua irmã na universidade. O que ela não imagina é que uma festa de Halloween pode virar sua vida de cabeça para baixo.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a mim, Twilight e os seus personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**As imagens das fantasias da Bella e do Edward estão no meu group no facebook. Link no meu perfil! **

* * *

Se duas semanas atrás alguém me dissesse que eu estaria deitada completamente nua na cama de um universitário, eu teria rido até lágrimas caírem. Porém isso não era uma piada, era nada mais do que a realidade. Suspirei mexendo um pouco na cama quando uma respiração quente tocou minha nuca e um braço me segurou apertado contra um peito duro. Respirei fundo sentindo o perfume dele misturado com o de nossas atividades noturnas. Ele murmurou algumas coisas que não entendi, e achei que ele tinha acordado, mas depois de algum tempo ele continuou quieto. Me aconcheguei mais a ele e na sua cama quentinha, e fechei os olhos deixando minha mente ir para tudo o que eu passei nos últimos dias.

Era uma quarta como qualquer outra. Acordei às 06:30, tomei meu banho, sequei meu cabelo e me vesti para o trabalho. Fiz waffles, café para agora e para o caminho do trabalho. Sentei e comi enquanto olhava as noticias no meu notebook. Uma hora e pouco depois eu já estava saindo do meu apartamento com minha bolsa, pastas e meu copo de café completamente cheio.

Eu tinha sorte por morar a pouco mais de 5 minutos do meu trabalho e que conseguia pegar uma rota que não passava pelo tráfego carregado da cidade. Eu trabalhava em uma editora, mas estava bem longe de ser uma escritora, revisora ou tradutora, meu cargo era de secretária do vice-presidente. Eu trabalhava a mais de 4 anos na Editora Volturi, dois deles foram como assistente da antiga secretária do presidente, o senhor Aro Volturi, e nos seguintes me promoveram a secretária do vice-presidente, que até dois meses atrás era o senhor Emmett McCarty, que após se casar com Rosalie Hale, sobrinha de Aro, se mudou para Amsterdam onde Rosalie é dona de uma rede de _coffeeshops_, do tipo que as pessoas iam para ficar chapadas . E pelo o que pude ver, ela fazia um bom dinheiro com isso.

No lugar de Emmett, Riley Volturi, sobrinho e protegido de Aro, assumiu a vice-presidência. Ele era um homem alto, loiro e bonito, do tipo que tirava o ar de qualquer uma. Não posso negar que ele era atraente, mas além de ter uma noiva, ele não me atraía tanto assim. Sua noiva era uma apresentadora da tv local, Bree Tanner, alta, morena e com um corpo de matar, ela era o motivo de inveja de 90% das mulheres da cidade, e também de alguns homens.

Desde que eu comecei a trabalhar como secretária de Riley, vi Bree algumas vezes e ela sempre foi simpática comigo, ela não era como algumas outras namoradas/noivas/esposas de funcionários importantes daqui, que olhavam para as secretárias e assistentes como ameaças aos seus relacionamentos. Bree em vários momentos parou para conversar comigo, realmente interessada sobre o que eu pretendia fazer da minha vida. Com um pé nos 30 anos, eu não tinha muitas opções além de continuar por aqui, mas ela disse que eu era muito inteligente e dedicada para ficar apenas no posto de secretária. Momentos como esses me fizeram considerar que ela era boa demais para Riley. E por que eu pensava isso? Simples. Ele flertava com qualquer mulher que cruzasse o seu caminho.

Comigo ele nunca tinha tentado nada, pelo menos não até um mês atrás. Ele pegava algum documento e fazia questão de tocar a minha mão, ou passar os dedos pelo meu pulso. Me olhava fixamente por mais tempo que o necessário, não para mim exatamente, mas para os meus seios. Posso não ter um corpo de modelo e nem altura para isso, mas sei que tenho um lindo par de seios tamanho médio que conseguiam encher um sutiã. Sempre que eu estava lhe explicando algo, seus olhos caíam para os meus lábios, e ele fazia aquela coisa nojenta de ficar passando a língua nos dele. Não sei quem disse a ele que encher os lábios de saliva era sensual. E as muitas vezes que ele soltava algo de duplo sentido, claro quando estávamos sozinhos.

Eu não sou uma pessoa muito dotada de paciência, e muito menos com um garoto rico e mimado de 24 anos que achava que era o melhor na fila do pão . Iguais a ele, existem muitos no Mundo, e apesar de apenas quase 6 anos nos separarem, eu já tinha me dado mal em muitos relacionamentos para dar qualquer abertura a ele. Com o tempo a situação foi me irritando, mas eu respirava fundo e sabia que se eu fizesse qualquer coisa que o irritasse, ele contaria para Aro, que não hesitaria em me demitir se o seu adorado sobrinho pedisse.

Então fui engolindo cada momento que eu quis gritar para ele ir se foder ou de dizer tudo a sua noiva, quando as vezes em que ele tinha acabado de flertar comigo, ela chegava e ele se transformava em um anjo. Ela não merecia ter um canalha na vida, mas eu com certeza não seria a pessoa a mostrar isso a ela, mesmo se quisesse. Afinal não tinha nenhuma prova, eu poderia ser acusada de estar apaixonada por ele e querendo destruir o noivado perfeito que a cidade de Seattle suspirava por.

Tomei uma longa respiração antes de sair do meu carro e me dirigir ao 18º andar onde se localizava a presidência. Tomei um gole do meu café, dei bom dia para alguns funcionários que se juntaram a mim no elevador e alguns que encontrei no meu caminho até minha mesa. Coloquei minha bolsa lá e me preparei para mais um dia.

- Bom dia, Srta. Swan. - Olhei para cima ao ouvir a voz do meu não-tão-querido chefe.

- Bom dia, Sr. Riley - sorri educadamente e voltei a minha vista para as pastas na minha mesa. - Aqui estão os papéis revisados daquele novo investimento em papéis de melhor qualidade, tudo o que o senhor e o Sr. Volturi exigiram está ai. E aqui tem os novos contratos do mês, são dois escritores novatos e mais cinco que já foram publicados pela Volturi, mas que não têm um contrato de fidelidade, apenas por livro. Eles também foram revisados por mim no prazo que me pediu - voltei a olhar para ele, e o peguei de olho no meu singelo decote, no qual mal dava para ver o topo dos meus seios, mas o babaca tinha aquele sorrisinho idiota, a língua nos lábios e um brilho pervertido nos olhos azuis.

- Eficiente, como sempre foi - ele sorriu mais e me segurei para não revirar os olhos.

- Obrigada, Sr. Riley. Devo lembrá-lo de que o Sr. Volturi ontem pediu que você se reunisse com ele na primeira hora, para que olhassem os contratos juntos.

- Você vai me acompanhar?

- Claro, sou sua secretária, é o meu trabalho - disse cortante e nossa _conversa_ foi interrompida pelo toque do telefone. - Editora Volturi, vice-precidência, como posso ajudá-lo?

A ligação foi a salvação para aquele momento constrangedor, ao menor para mim. Dez minutos depois eu me via sentada desconfortávelmente perto de Riley na sala do Sr. Volturi, que tinha sua secretária ao seu lado, atrás da enorme mesa de mogno. Enquanto Aro comentava sobre uma escritora de 16 anos que tinha escrito o que poderia se tornar a nova saga de sucesso no país, talvez no Mundo, senti algo deslizando na lateral do meu joelho exposto por minha saia cor de grafite. Meus olhos se arregalaram um pouco quando vi os dedos de Riley ali, irritada, mas tentando não chamar a atenção de Aro, retirei sua mão de onde estava e continuei focada em anotar o que Sr. Volturi gostaria de acrescentar ou mudar no contrato, antes de enviá-lo aos pais da jovem.

Não mais do que cinco minutos depois, senti seus dedos novamente, olhei para ele pelo canto dos olhos, e ele fazia o mesmo comigo, com aquele mesmo sorriso que eu tinha vontade de arrancar dele com um soco . Posso ser uma mulher de 1,65m e 60kg, mas sabia como me defender, graças ao meu pai, tio e avô, policiais, que desde que eu era apenas uma garotinha, me ensinaram como me defender de qualquer garoto que tentasse se aproveitar de mim.

Retirei sua mão novamente, dessa vez um pouco mais rude o que atraiu a atenção de Rachel, secretária de Aro, maneei um pouco a cabeça, deixando-a saber que não era nada. Acho que ela acreditou, pois voltou a sua atenção para o seu trabalho. Riley bufou baixinho, e arrisquei olhar para ele novamente que tinha a testa franzida e um olhar não muito agradável. _Idiota._

Os minutos passaram, e achei que ele tinha desistido, então relaxei dando opiniões quando Aro pedia, anotando coisas quando necessário. Estava bem distraída e focada no que fazíamos, que quase dei um salto da cadeira quando senti a mão de Riley apertar os poucos centímetros da minha coxa que estava aparecendo. Ofeguei e dessa vez Aro olhou para nós, o que não fez Riley tirar sua mão, ele só apertou mais a minha coxa, e aquilo estava revirando meu estômago.

- O que foi, Isabella? - Sr. Aro já tinha a muito deixado de me chamar de Srta. Swan, e eu não me incomodava. - Você está se sentindo bem? - sabia que pelo seu ângulo ele não iria ver o que acontecia, ainda mais que ele não era um homem alto e sua mesa tinha algumas coisas no caminho.

- Sim. Está tudo bem, só me lembrei que preciso comprar um remédio que o meu médico me passou e acabei esquecendo de fazer isso hoje antes de vir para o trabalho - disfarcei com um sorriso, e coloquei minha mão sobre a de Riley, retirando-a do meu corpo.

- Você está um pouco pálida, Bella - Rachel disse. - Quer um copo de água?

- Não, está tudo bem, foi só o susto. Vamos continuar. - Em toda a conversa eu não olhei para Riley, e ele também não disse nada.

Terminamos nossa reunião, e Riley disse que iria sair, o que me fez suspirar de alívio. Rachel me chamou para almoçar com ela, e como faltava um pouco menos de meia-hora para o horário de almoço, Sr. Volturi a liberou e Riley também fez o mesmo comigo.

Fomos para o refeitório da empresa, que preciso dizer, tinha uma comida melhor do que alguns restaurantes por perto. O nosso querido _chef_, Billy Black, era um grande cozinheiro e sempre mantinha o cardápio variado. Pratos que eram feitos na hora e também um self-service. Montei o meu prato com uma torta de frango cremosa, que só Billy sabia fazer com perfeição, e um pouco de purê de batata. Rachel tinha pedido um Risoto de Camarão, que em menos de 15 minutos ela pode pegar.

Sentamos em uma mesa no fundo, e depois de alguns minutos comendo, ela me perguntou o que aconteceu na sala do Sr. Volturi. Com muito cuidado, contei a ela o que estava acontecendo nos últimos meses. Rachel foi a minha superiora e quem me ensinou tudo enquanto trabalhei como sua assistente, confiava nela como a uma irmã e amiga.

- Se eu não soubesse o quanto Aro protege Riley, e o defenderia com unhas e dentes caso você o acusasse de algo sem provas concretas, diria para ir imediatamente até sua sala. - Rachel tomou um gole do seu suco antes de continuar. - Trabalho ao lado dele há quase 10 anos e sei que mesmo sendo um bom chefe, ele é completamente cego quando se trata de Riley. Por nunca ter tido um filho, Riley é quase como um para ele. Sinto muito por isso, Bella, você é uma ótima funcionária, não tinha que passar por isso. O que pensa em fazer agora?

- Eu vou me demitir Rachel, não tem como ficar aqui depois disso. Eu me senti suja apenas por ele me tocar, e se bem conheço a fama de Riley, ele não vai desistir até ter o que quer. Eu não estou disposta a continuar aqui e pagar para ver o que acontece. Hoje mesmo apresento a minha demissão.

- Sinto muito em ouvir isso, Bella. Você é importante nessa empresa, se tornou durante os anos, conhece tanto por aqui. Vai ser difícil encontrar alguém tão boa quanto você.

- Obrigada por isso, Rachel. Você sabe que é uma grande amiga para mim, quase uma irmã. Me ajudou muito no tempo que estive aqui, e não quero perder o contato com você.

- Tenho certeza que o Sr. Aro estaria disposto a fazer uma excelente carta de recomendação para você trabalhar em qualquer lugar que quiser.

- Eu sei, mas não sei se vou tentar outro trabalho de secretária. Estou querendo mais. Em menos de 2 meses vou completar 30 anos e mesmo recebendo um bom salário, o suficiente para viver e guardar uma boa quantia todos os meses, não é isso que eu quero.

- E o que você quer ?

- Sinceramente? Não sei. Quero testar coisas novas, talvez algo ligado a culinária. Sempre fui boa com qualquer tipo de arte culinária, quem sabe eu me dedique à isso. Mas não sei ainda.

- Sei que no que você se dedicar vai se dar bem - ela sorriu e retribui o sorriso.

Com o final do almoço, fui para a minha mesa, e aproveitando que Riley não estava, fiz a minha carta de demissão, imprimi e guardei em minha bolsa. Meu _chefe_ apareceu, com o semblante um pouco diferente, parecia irritado e um tanto que alterado. Não demonstrei atenção ao seu estado, e fingi que não o tinha olhado diretamente. Cinco minutos depois ele me chamou, de um modo que nunca fez antes. Sua voz estava autoritária, que fez um arrepio de medo percorrer minhas costas e a apreensão me dominar.

Respirei fundo para não demonstrar meu temor, e caminhei até a sua sala, dando duas batidinhas antes de abrir a porta. Não tinha visto Riley, até ele me puxar pelo braço e fechar a porta atrás de mim. Ofeguei de susto ao olhar em seus olhos que estavam vidrados e dilatados. Senti o seu hálito em meu rosto, não dava para distinguir exatamente o que ele tinha bebido, mas era mais de um tipo de bebida com álcool.

- Você é tão inteligente, Srta. Swan - ele sussurrou, com a mão segurando meu pescoço não muito forte. - E se acha melhor do que qualquer um que cruza seu caminho, como por exemplo, eu. Mas sabe o que eu realmente penso sobre você? - perguntou, e eu não sabia se era para responder ou não, mas soube que sim, quando ele apertou mais meu pescoço e soltou as palavras com mais violência. - Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, responda.

- E-eu não se-sei - soltei um pouco fraca, pelo ar não estar passando muito bem e minhas cordas vocais estarem sendo pressionadas.

- Boa menina - sorriu e afrouxou sua mão. - Eu penso que você não passa de uma vadiazinha que se faz de difícil, mas que com certeza abriria as pernas por um pouco de dinheiro. É isso que você quer não é? Dinheiro. Eu posso lhe dar tudo o que quiser - seu nariz passou pelo meu pescoço, e calculei minhas chances de atingi-lo para escapar dessa. - Você é tão cheirosa e muito gostosa. - Logo que senti sua mão tocar no meu seio direito, aproveitei a sua nova _atenção_ e o acertei. Meu joelho foi diretamente entre suas pernas e minha mão em punho no seu nariz . Seu grito de dor até poderia ter sido ouvido por todo o andar, se sua sala não fosse a prova de som, como todas dessa empresa.

- Nunca mais pense em tocar em mim - disse entredentes. - Você pensa que só por ter dinheiro, ser um cara bonitinho e que acha que tem um sorriso charmoso, pode ter quem quiser? Tenha certeza que não. Posso não ser a primeira que te rejeitou, mas também não serei a última, Riley.

- Sua vadia miserável - ele disse com a voz rouca, que estava cravada com dor. Seu nariz sangrava um pouco, foi o que me fez perceber que eu não o quebrei, uma pena. - Se você pensar em dizer qualquer coisa ao meu tio ou tentar me denunciar, eu acabo com você. Nunca mais vai conseguir trabalhar na vida em algo que lhe dê um salário digno. Saia da minha sala e da _minha_ editora - eu quase gargalhei com sua frase.

- Não precisa pedir duas vezes, eu mesma faço questão de me demitir. Boa sorte com a próxima secretária, tomara que ela coloque fogo nessa coisinha que você tem entre as pernas, mas fogo no sentido de gasolina e isqueiro - saí da sua sala com ele me xingando, e rapidamente peguei minhas coisas na mesa e caminhei até o elevador. Não teria como me demitir pessoalmente, Sr. Aro iria desconfiar de algo, e se visse seu amado sobrinho agredido, iria acabar comigo.

Minhas mãos tremiam, e eu sabia que não conseguiria dirigir. Fui até uma lanchonete por perto, e pedi um suco de maracujá bem forte. Sentei no balcão, com o corpo dando pequenos tremores e com certeza, tinha minha pele mais pálida que o normal. Bebi meu suco lentamente, e quando me senti suficientemente bem, busquei o meu carro e dirigi para casa.

Apenas quando estava sob o jato quente do meu chuveiro, deixei algumas lágrimas escaparem. De medo, irritação, frustração por não poder fazer nada sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer e evitar que outras pudessem passar pelo mesmo que eu . Apenas torcia para Aro em algum momento ver quem era Riley de verdade. Quando terminei me sentia melhor e mais aliviada. Enrolada no meu roupão, fui até a cozinha, e como não estava muito animada para cozinhar, peguei uma lata de sopa cremosa de frango com milho. Preparei a sopa rapidamente e coloquei em uma tigela, indo para o meu quarto. Coloquei um pijama quentinho e pela primeira vez depois de tudo o que aconteceu, me senti mais aliviada.

Tomei minha sopa e assisti um filme de comédia romântica na tv. Peguei um envelope e coloquei minha carta de demissão nela, amanhã enviaria a editora. Quando o filme terminou, levei minha tigela para a cozinha, lavei e pensei se tinha algo para sobremesa. Encontrei algumas barras de Snickers no armário, devorei todas enquanto escrevia uma pequena carta ao Sr. Volturi o agradecendo por tudo e disse que iria sair da cidade. Eu não sabia exatamente para onde iria, mas queria viajar por algum tempo. Talvez iria para Los Angeles ou New York. Foi nesse momento que meu celular tocou e me joguei na cama para pegá-lo. Sorri ao ver quem era.

- Hey vadia ruiva - eu disse ao atender, e a risada da minha irmã ressoou pela linha.

- _Eu sou a vadia? Me diga você, senhorita dormi-com-quase-todos-meus-colegas-da-universidade _- eu ri, pensando no tempo que eu era uma garota com muitos hormônios.

- Agora é a sua vez de levar o legado da família a diante - a provoquei.

- _Você sabe que não. Eu tenho meu James, e só quero ele._

- Sem graça - brinquei. - Então Vick, como você está?

- _Estou ótima. E você irmãzona? Estou morrendo de saudade ._

- Estou bem, melhor do que bem na verdade. Eu me demiti hoje - eu disse com um verdadeiro alívio na voz.

- _O quê? E como isso te faz ficar bem?_ - contei a ela tudo o que aconteceu com Riley e ela ofegou e depois grunhiu de raiva. - _Esse pequeno bastardo, irmãzona se quiser eu vou aí e corto o pauzinho dele fora, quer?_ - eu ri suavemente. Vick apesar de ser minha irmã mais nova, com 8 anos de diferença, era minha defensora. Como eu também era dela.

- Eu adoraria ver você em ação e se vingando do meu ex-chefe, mas não precisa. Eu estou bem agora, e estou até pensando em viajar, só não para onde.

- _Por que você não vem pra cá? É quase Halloween e vamos ter algumas festas até o final do mês. Apesar de que não precisa ser Halloween para se ter festa em Harvard._

- Fazer o que aí, Vick? Vocês são todos jovens, estou na porta da casa dos 30. Não estou mais para festas de universidade, minha época ja foi.

- _Poxa Bella, você não quer me visitar? Por favor, passe um tempo comigo, podemos sair um pouco, passar um tempo juntas. Quase não te vejo desde que eu vim estudar._ - Eu podia imaginá-la fazendo carinha de cachorro abandonado, suspirei rendida aos pedidos da minha irmã.

- Tudo bem, eu vou. Mas não queira me arrastar para nenhuma festa, porque eu não vou .

- _Quando você chegar em Cambridge nós resolvemos isso _- ela disse com animação. - _Vou arrumar o quarto de hóspedes. Desde que a Maria terminou o curso dela, eu não coloquei ninguém aqui, então o quarto não está muito arrumado._

- Não quero te dar trabalho Vick.

- _Não é trabalho receber a minha irmã na minha casa. Ou apartamento. Você entendeu_.

- Sim, eu entendi - disse rindo. - Vou ver se consigo passagem para sexta de manhã, não posso sair daqui assim do nada, amanhã ainda tenho que fazer algumas coisas.

- _Certo. Vai ser tão divertido, Bella. Mal posso esperar para ter você aqui, finalmente você vai conhecer o James, já que todas as vezes que eu fui te ver ele estava com a família._

- Sim, preciso conhecer meu cunhado e ver se aprovo.

- _Você vai aprovar, ele é o melhor _- ela suspirou completamente apaixonada. - _Agora eu tenho que ir, amanhã tenho uma prova. Eu te amo irmãzona._

- Eu também te amo, _Vick Icky_ - a provoquei e ela gritou, o que me fez gargalhar.

- _Não me chame assim. Sua chata, tchau._

- Tchau - desliguei o telefone me sentindo melhor. Por algum estranho motivo estava animada para essa viagem.

~x~

Na sexta à tarde cheguei em Cambridge. Vick tinha ido me buscar, e toda animada falava sobre uma festa de Halloween no dia seguinte. Rodei os olhos não estando pronta para começar a discussão. Não iria nessa festa, estava velha para ficar no meio de tanta carne jovem. Com certeza me sentiria humilhada pelos corpos das universitárias.

Vick morava em um apartamento não muito longe de Harvard. Ele tinha uma sala pequena, mas confortável, uma cozinha separada da sala apenas por uma bancada. Ela me levou até o quarto de hóspedes que estava arrumado e limpo.

- Espero que você se sinta confortável aqui, não é muita coisa, mas… - ela disse encolhendo os ombros. Sorri e a abracei.

- Está perfeito. Só me sinto meio mal de tirar a liberdade que você tem com James aqui, não quero atrapalhar vocês.

- Que isso, não se preocupe. James tem seu próprio apartamento com um amigo , então está tudo bem.

- Mesmo assim me sinto mal.

- Pare com isso. Agora você tome um banho, se arrume porque vamos encontrar com James na pizzaria logo mais. Eu também tenho que me arrumar, então vá - ela disse dando um tapa na minha bunda que me fez saltar.

Uma hora e meia depois, chegamos na pizzaria, onde finalmente conheci James. Apesar das fotos, ele era bem mais bonito pessoalmente. Cabelos loiros e na altura do queixo, olhos azuis bem claros, alto e com um sorriso bonito. E todo o amor que ele tinha nos olhos ao olhar para a minha irmã foi o suficiente para saber que ele era certo para ela.

Conversamos um pouco, tomando algumas cervejas e conversei um pouco sobre meu antigo trabalho, tirando os detalhes que eu não queria compartilhar com meu cunhado. Ele falou sobre seu curso, James estudava música e pretendia ser um professor no futuro. Vick o olhava quase em suspiros, quando ele falava sobre tocar piano, violão, guitarra e tantos outros instrumentos. Sorri feliz por minha irmã, ela mais do que ninguém merecia toda a felicidade do Mundo.

Quando a pizza chegou, eu quase dei um grito de felicidade. Vick tinha pedido para James pedir a pizza quando estávamos quase chegando, e era a minha preferida. Pepperoni, cogumelos, salsicha italiana e muita mussarela.

- Isso é delicioso - eu disse dando uma mordida na pizza, sentindo o queijo derretido, com os temperos e recheios, dominarem minha boca. Tomei um gole da cerveja. - Ai pizza de perto de universidades, sempre são as melhores.

- Com certeza - Vick concordou enquanto mastigava o seu pedaço.

- Eu nunca tinha provado uma combinação assim, mas está aprovado, Bella - James disse e eu sorri.

- Eu tenho bom gosto.

- Bella é uma cozinheira incrível, sério James, você precisa provar as massas que ela faz, é de comer querendo mais.

- Não exagere, Vick - senti minhas bochechas ficando um pouco quentes. Eu ruborizava às vezes .

- Não é exagero. Que tal você preparar o almoço amanhã?

- Oh, você me queria aqui para ser sua cozinheira particular? - brinquei, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Ai irmãzona você sempre descobre meus planos sujos - ela entrou na brincadeira, ofegando dramaticamente

- Viu, James? Ela sempre abusa da minha boa vontade - suspirei. - Tudo bem, eu preparo um almoço delicioso amanhã. O que você gosta, James?

- Qualquer coisa que seja bom para comer - respondeu e eu ri.

- Sério, ele come qualquer coisa que tenha um gosto bom - Vick disse sorrindo.

- Certo, vou pensar em algo e amanhã vou no mercado comprar o que preciso.

- Oba - Vick comemorou.

Ficamos por mais uma hora na pizzaria, até eu bocejar. Tinha feito muita coisa no dia anterior e hoje antes de viajar, e como não tive oportunidade de descansar, estava bem cansada. Todos fomos para o apartamento, e depois de escovar os dentes e me arrumar para dormir, dei boa noite ao casal que estava louco para dar uns amassos no sofá da sala. Para a sorte da minha irmã eu dormia como os mortos, então eu não iria ouvir qualquer coisa que eles fizessem depois que o sono me dominasse.

Acordei no dia seguinte por volta das 8 da manhã. O apartamento estava silencioso, então imaginei que Vick e James estavam dormindo. Tomei um banho e coloquei meu roupão para escapulir pro meu quarto. Coloquei um conjunto confortável para ficar dentro de casa, e fui para a pequena cozinha preparar algo para comer. Liguei a cafeteria e fui olhar o que dava para preparar.

Olhando na geladeira, achei um pedaço de presunto, queijo, cebola e ovos. Decidi fazer omeletes. Quebrei os ovos na tigela, e comecei a bater, acrescentando alguns temperos e ervas secas que encontrei nos armários. Quando terminei, cortei o presunto, o quejo e a cebola, acrescentei na mistura e coloquei o azeite na frigideira para começar a fritar.

Acho que o cheiro, ou meu barulho, acordou James, que saiu do quarto vestido, graças a Deus, e com a cara amassada de sono.

- Isso está cheirando bem - ele murmurou, antes de ir para o banheiro.

Eu ri dando atenção ao que eu fazia, e virei a omelete na hora certa. Coloquei em um prato e voltei para a frigideira para fazer mais. James logo saiu um pouco mais acordado, e foi até o quarto acordar a Vick. Quando ela saiu, com a mesma cara que ele de que ainda estava meio dormindo, me deu um beijo na bochecha e foi pro banheiro.

- Quer café? - perguntei a James, levantando o café e a caneca.

- Claro, por favor - o servi e ele agradeceu antes de tomar um gole, e experimentar a omelete. - Ual, isso está delicioso Bella. Tão fofinho. Os meus sempre ficam gordurosos demais.

- O segredo está em mexer bem até ficar bem aerado. E depois usa um pouco de azeite para fritar.

- Ah omelete da Bella, eu amo - Vick saiu do banheiro e sentou ao lado de James.

- Café? - perguntei, e ela assentiu. Dei a ela a caneca cheia e ela sorriu satisfeita quando coloquei a outra omelete para ela.

Terminei de fazer a terceira e me juntei a eles no balcão. Vick quase terminava a dela, e James estava só tomando do seu café e brincando com o cabelo dela. Eles eram malditamente fofos.

- Preciso ir no mercado, comprar o macarrão e o que preciso para o molho. Eu até faria a massa, mas vai demorar muito.

- Você sabe fazer a massa de macarrão? - James perguntou surpreso.

- Sim - sorri orgulhosa do meu sangue italiano me permitir ser uma boa cozinheira.

- Vick, como você escondeu sua irmã por tanto tempo? Ela é como a fada madrinha da comida - foi impossível não gargalhar com isso.

- Eu não escondi ela. Ela que não veio para cá antes.

- Mas agora estou aqui, por algum tempo. E vou fazer a dieta do engorda com vocês - pisquei e eles riram.

Eles me acompanharam até o mercado próximo. Além do que eu precisava para o almoço, compramos mais algumas coisas que faltavam no apartamento. Apesar de Vick não passar fome, ela não era uma cozinheira extraordinária, então ela não tinha tantas variedades.

Comprei algumas verduras, temperos, massas, carnes, e tudo o que poderia usar durante a semana. Na hora de pagar foi um caso, Vick queria pagar e eu também, enquanto debatíamos isso, James passou seu cartão e ignorou as duas mulheres resmungando que iriam devolver o dinheiro a ele.

- Eu também vou desfrutar dessas refeições, então eu paguei, fim de papo. Na próxima semana vocês tiram no pedra, papel e tesoura e decidam isso - James disse e nós duas ficamos de bico até chegar em casa.

Os dois ficaram no sofá assistindo tv enquanto eu preparei o almoço. O cheiro estava maravilhoso e toda hora eu via os seus olhares curiosos para a cozinha, mas me recusei a dizer o que preparava até a hora de servir.

Na hora certa os chamei para a pequena mesa de quatro lugares que Vick tinha. Ela gemeu quando viu o que eu tinha preparado. _Pappardelle ao molho branco com camarão e champignon._ Além da massa, servi uma salada verde e abri um vinho que compramos no mercado.

- Oh Meu Deus, acho que eu morri - Ja mes disse depois que deu a primeira garfada. - Isso é a perfeição em um prato.

- Eu disse - Vick falou sorrindo para mim. - Minha irmã é incrível na cozinha.

- Sério, Bella, está incrível.

- Obrigada, James - sorri um pouco corada.

Depois do almoço, tomamos o sorvete que tínhamos comprado no mercado e eu fui para o meu quarto arrumar um pouco das minhas coisas. Umas duas horas mais tarde, Vick apareceu dizendo que James tinha ido para a casa dele, e ficou me cercando com cara de que queria falar alguma coisa. Depois dela muito suspirar e abrir e fechar a boca, decidi ver o que ela queria.

- Fala logo, Vick, estou ficando nervosa e tonta de tanto você rodar aqui no quarto.

- É que… - ela começou fazendo uma cara de criança pidona. - hoje vai ter uma festa a fantasia e seria legal se você fosse.

- Não - eu disse cortando sua onda.

- Por favor, Bella. Nós saímos tão poucas vezes e desde que eu completei 21 anos, só saímos juntas duas vezes. Vai ser legal, você pode ir comigo e com o James, e não gostar, prometo que deixo você voltar. Mas vai, por favorzinho - ela fez aquele maldito olhar de tristeza e bico enorme. Eu queria socá-la por conseguir derrubar minhas paredes.

- Ai por que você faz isso comigo? - resmunguei, bufando e batendo o pé no chão. - Eu vou. Mas como vamos encontrar uma fantasia?

- Sobre isso… - ela começou sorrindo. E eu revirei os olhos.

- Você já tem uma fantasia pra mim, não é?

- Sim - Vick saiu correndo do meu quarto e voltou com conjunto nas mãos. - Eu escolhi ontem quando fui buscar o meu, tenho certeza de que vai servir. Não é muito curto, e também não é totalmente fora da regra de roupa sexy para a festa.

Quando ela colocou a fantasia sobre a cama, pude ver sobre o que era. Uma fantasia militar. Curta que não chegaria nem na metade das minhas coxas. Pelo menos tinha um par de mangas compridas, assim eu não ia me sentir tão exposta. Junto estava uma pequena gravata e uma boina verde.

- Vick, não sei se vou usar isso. Eu tenho 29 anos, pelo amor de Deus .

- Argh Bella, para com isso. Você tem um corpo de dar inveja em qualquer garota de 20 anos. Vai ficar linda nessa fantasia, e com certeza deixar as garotas se roendo para ter um corpo bonito assim - ela piscou para mim. - Agora experimenta. Se quiser pode colocar uma meia arrastão e botas, assim você cobre um pouco as pernas.

- O problema não é cobrir as pernas, e sim que corro o risco de ficar com a bunda de fora - resminguei e a infeliz riu da minha desgraça.

- Vou pegar a meia e a bota, enquanto isso, coloque a roupa.

Bufei quando ela saiu do quarto e tirei minha roupa para experimentar a fantasia. Eu não podia negar que eu gostava de como meus seios ficaram nisso , e meu corpo estava perfeito nele. Mas logo penso que vou estar em uma festa com pessoas entre 18 e 20 e poucos anos. Suspirei tristemente.

- Uau - Vick apareceu na porta, e ainda assobiou. - Você está uma gata, Bella. Vai deixar alguns universitários de queixo caído.

- Vick, sério. Eu não vou nessa festa para impressionar universitários cheios de tesão - revirei os olhos. - Só vou porque você pediu e não vou ficar muito tempo.

- Tudo bem, sua chata. Agora coloque isso - ela me entregou as meias e as botas. Coloquei e isso deixou a fantasia ainda mais perfeita. - Eu sabia que ia ficar incrível em você.

- Certo - sorri para ela. - E o que você vai usar? - perguntei, tirando a fantasia, já que faltavam boas horas para essa festa.

- Uma fantasia de empregada francesa. Escolha do James - ela riu e eu acompanhei. - Fazer o que, ele gosta de me ver fantasiada e sexy. Isso deixa ele bem… você sabe.

- Cada um com suas fantasias - coloquei minha roupa e voltei a desfazer minha mala.

Vick disse que ia tirar uma soneca, antes avisou que a festa começaria às 9. Como pouco se passava das 4 da tarde, ainda tinha um tempo para também dormir. Quando o relógio marcou 7 da noite, meu celular despertou e eu me sentia melhor, e com energia para poder passar parte da noite acordada. Meu corpo estava acostumado a dormir por volta das 10 da noite e acordar cedo.

Vick ainda dormia, então aproveitei para tomar um banho e como sabia que queria secar o meu cabelo, teria que começar cedo. Quando saí, Vick estava na cozinha e disse que James passaria aqui 9 e meia, ninguém queria chegar na festa primeiro, de forma desesperada.

Sequei meu cabelo com calma, e podia ouvir Vick se arrumando depois que ela saiu do banheiro. Ela colocou uma música pop que eu não sabia quem cantava, mas deu para nos animar um pouco .

Quase duas horas depois, estávamos prontas e comendo um sanduiche que eu tinha preparado. Por experiência eu sabia que em festa de universidade quase não se come e se bebe demais. Eu não queria passar mal e também não queria que Vick passasse. Sim, eu sou uma irmã meio protetora com essas coisas. Quando James chegou, devorou o sanduíche que fiz para ele, e elogiou minha fantasia, dizendo que eu iria parar a festa junto com Vick. Apenas revirei os olhos. Como se eu iria ter algum _destaque_ em uma festa cheia de garotinhas .

A festa era em uma fraternidade com uma bela casa, posso acrescentar. Alguns carros já estavam estacionados, e as músicas da moda já tocavam. Fomos recebidos por uns colegas de James, Eric e Mike, eram altos, musculosos e com cara de jogadores de alguma coisa. Percebi que os olhares deles e de mais alguns pararam em mim e me senti um pouco desconfortável.

- Vir essa festa foi um péssima ideia - sussurrei para Vick quando buscamos uma bebida. Era azul, forte e tinha gosto de algo que deveria ser groselha.

- Não seja boba. Você está gostosa e eles não estão acostumados a ver uma mulher tão bonita, já que as garotas turbinadas daqui parecem todas falsas.

- Não me sinto confortável com isso.

- Pare, e se divirta. Vem, fique um pouco aqui comigo e com James, vou te apresentar alguns amigos nossos.

Depois de ser apresentada para muitas pessoas, algumas já bebadas, resolvi deixar Vick e James curtirem a festa sem uma vela do lado, e fui dar uma volta pela casa. Nos fundos tinha uma piscina, onde alguns já tinham se jogado, outros faziam batalhas de bebidas ou se agarravam. Sorri para mim mesma, _as festas típicas nunca mudam_.

Em uma parte da festa eu já estava ficando entediada, pensando seriamente em ir embora. Virei um copo de cerveja, me virando para entrar dentro da casa novamente, mas algo me parou. Não foi nenhum bêbado tropeçando em mim ou alguém me agarrando, na verdade foi um arrepio excitante que senti no pescoço, como se alguém tivesse me beijado bem ali, mas não era exatamente isso. Era o _poder_ de um olhar. Eu estava sendo observada e meu corpo sentiu isso .

Pensei se virava ou não, imaginando um universitário tarado de olho na minha bunda. Decidi arriscar a dar uma olhada na pessoa misteriosa. Posso ter ofegado um pouco quando vi um belo par de olhos verdes me olhando com algo entre curiosidade e excitação. Ele estava parado a uns 5 metros de mim, ao lado de uma mesa de bebida, com uma garota loira usando uma fantasia de… _caixa de comida chinesa? Isso existe? _Franzi a testa para a fantasia dela, que tentava chamar a atençao do cara que tinha arqueado a sobrancelha para mim, sabendo que eu estava observando.

Tentei desviar o olhar, mas era impossível. Algo me mantinha ali parada, olhando para a espécime de homem delicioso usando uma fantasia de pirata. Ele tinha um sorriso torto, lindos olhos verdes, um corpo que eu poderia lamber e morder completamente, o cabelo bagunçado como se ele tivesse dado uns amassos em algum momento dessa noite. Pude ver que a bandana que deveria estar em sua cabeça, pendia do bolso da sua calça.

Mordi um pouco os lábios e senti a garganta ficando seca. O olhar que ele me dava combinado com todo o conjunto da obra estava me fazendo ficar um tanto quanto quente, mesmo que a noite estivesse com um suave vento frio. Devo ter ficado distraída com o calor e os pensamentos sobre o pirata que não vi que ele caminhava diretamente para mim, não antes dele parar a poucos centímetros de mim com um sorriso divertido.

- Olá - a voz dele era meio rouca e baixa, mesmo com a música tocando, ela teve um efeito inimaginável em mim. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo aqui, mas estava começando a gostar.

- Olá - respondi, pigarreando um pouco. Minha garganta realmente estava seca.

- Aceita uma bebida? - ele estendeu o copo de cerveja para mim.

- Claro - peguei e dei dois goles. - Obrigada.

- Por nada - ele sorriu e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. - Eu nunca te vi por aqui.

- Sou nova na cidade - sorri dando um suspiro leve.

- Ah, faz sentido. Sou Edward Cullen - ele estendeu a mão e apertei a dele. No momento que o toquei um arrepio se estendeu pelo meu braço e espalhou pelo meu corpo.

- Bella Swan - depois que disse o meu nome, caímos em um silêncio um pouco desconfortável. Eu acho que isso não está dando certo.

- Então, militar sexy? - Edward apontou para a minha fantasia. Ri um pouco, bebendo da minha cerveja.

- É. Culpe a minha irmã por isso. E você decidiu vir de Jack Sparrow? - brinquei e ele riu, covinhas fofas se formaram em suas bochecha s. Eu queria comê-lo.

- Mais ou menos, sou uma versão limpinha dele.

- Mas um pirata não tem que ter um tapa olho também, e a espada? - arqueei a sobrancelha. Não sabia se era pelas bebidas ou se era simplesmente a presença dele, mas eu me sentia confortável para manter uma conversa.

- O tapa olho iria me impedir de olhar bem por aqui, e talvez eu não visse você. - Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. Ótimo momento para corar. - E sobre a espada, não creio que seja uma boa ideia mostrar a minha _espada_ no meio de uma festa. Pode ser considerado atentado ao pudor, mas se quiser posso te mostrar em um lugar mais particular. - Ele piscou e minhas pernas ficaram um pouco moles.

- Certo, eu pedi por essa piada - sorri tentando não demonstrar o quanto sua declaração tinha me afetado. Virei o resto da minha cerveja, tentando esfritar um pouco a cabeça. Não é como se estivesse ajudando, não quando ele me olhava daquele jeito. Ele não olhava para os meus seios, ou pernas, ou bunda, ele olhava para _mim _. Meu rosto, meus olhos, e isso me fez sentir uma coisinha no estômago.

- Quer dançar? - Edward perguntou.

- Acho melhor não, eu não danço muito bem essas músicas agitadas - e foi só eu fechar a boca para começar a tocar uma música um pouco mais lenta.

- Agora você não tem desculpa - ele sorriu, seus olhos se iluminando e eu suspirei rendida, segurando a mão que ele tinha estendido para mim.

Ele me levou para dentro da casa, onde alguns casais dançavam juntos. Pude ver Vick e James dançando e quando ela me viu deu uma piscadela. Revirei os olhos para ela, e minha atenção foi quebrada quando Edward envolveu meus braços em seu pescoço e os seus em torno da minha cintura. Aquilo era confortável e aconchegante de certa forma.

Segurei um suspiro quando olhei para ele. Ele era tão bonito, com esses olhos de menino interessado, os lábios rosados e o cabelo todo bagunçado. Seus lábios formaram aquele sorriso lindo e excitante, não era o tipo de sorriso convencido que eu já tinha visto em outros caras, ou muito safado como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne, era o que ele sabia que poderia desarmar uma pessoa e ao mesmo tempo encantar.

Não falamos nada durante a dança, apenas nos olhávamos e a mão dele descia e subia pelas minhas costas, era gostoso e me fazia ficar um pouco mais quente. Passei a ponta dos dedos no seu cabelo perto da nuca e ele soltou um barulho que parecia com um gemido. O garoto gostava que mexesse no seu cabelo. _Anotado. _

Quando a música terminou, ele me levou para a outra mesa de bebida, agora dentro da casa e pegamos outro copo e um prato com alguns mini cachorro-quente. Por milagre, conseguimos um sofá vazio no canto, e sentamos lá para comer e beber um pouco.

- Você está morando com alguém aqui? - ele perguntou e eu esperei terminar de mastigar o delicioso petisco para responder.

- Com a minha irmã, na verdade - eu não disse que estava apenas visitando, não via porque me aprofundar tanto na minha vida. - E você?

- Eu divido meu apartamento com um amigo de infância, o Jasper, mas ele quase não fica por lá, passa mais tempo com a namorada. Então eu quase moro sozinho.

- Às vezes morar sozinho é bom. Fazia muito tempo desde que eu dividi o apartamento com alguém.

- Onde você morava?

- Seattle - respondi jogando outro cachorro-quente na boca. - Isso está muito bom - murmurei tentando desviar a conversa da minha vida.

- Sério? Eu morava meio perto de Seattle, sou de uma cidade minúscula chamada Forks. Conhece?

- Um pouco, devo ter ido lá umas três ou quatro vezes, meu pai tinha um amigo na reserva Quileute em La Push. Harry Clear-alguma coisa, não consigo lembrar o sobrenome.

- Ah, a reserva - ele fez uma careta. - Eles não gostavam muito de mim e dos meus amigos.

- Por quê? - perguntei, curiosa.

- Posso dizer que não éramos muito santos, na adolescência fazíamos algumas festas na praia ou na floresta, eles odiavam isso, e ainda mandavam nos expulsar. Só paramos quando encontramos uma clareira perto de onde eu morava.

- Oh sim, os bagunceiros de La Push, na última visita que fiz com meus pais lá, uns quatro anos atrás, eu ouvi falar sobre isso. Você aprontava muito, hein?

- Ainda apronto, mas de outro jeito. - Sua declaração quase sussurrada me fez morder o lábio por instinto.

Nossa conversa foi interrompida com uns casais bêbados dando uns amassos perto demais. Eu não estava com vontade de ter bundas na minha cara. Edward viu meu desconforto e segurou minha mão, me levando até a mesa de bebida, enchendo nossos copos com algo verde e depois me levando até as escadas. _Ele estava me levando para algum quarto? _O pensamento não me desagradou, na verdade.

- Onde você está me levando? - perguntei quando depois de subir por dois andares chegamos a uma porta, que infelizmente não era um quarto. Era outra escada.

- Para o terraço. Lá vamos ficar sozinhos, não acho que tenha alguém lá em cima. - Subimos as escadas e ele parou na metade.

- O que foi? - Perguntei subindo mais um degrau para ficar a uma altura considerável com a dele.

Ele não respondeu, simplesmente me puxou pela nuca e juntou nossos lábios . Se fosse outro homem e outras circunstâncias, ou simplesmente outro homem, eu ficaria extremamente irritada. Mas como era Edward, que tinha me feito sentir mais coisas em um curto espaço de tempo, do que qualquer um que eu saí fez em horas ou em dias, eu não estava nada irritada. Pelo contrário, eu estava borbulhando de felicidade, excitação e sentindo tudo em meu interior se apertar com a sensação. Era delicioso.

Sua boca quente, com o gosto de bebidas doces e a cerveja, a língua que acariciava a minha e ia em cada cantinho da minha boca, os lábios que carinhosamente passavam pelos meus. Não era um beijo sôfrego, era lento e deliciosamente torturante. Quando nos separamos, eu tive que me apoiar em seus ombros com as mãos para não cair escada abaixo, já que meu corpo era uma grande bagunça trêmula.

Respirei fundo, passando a língua nos lábios para pegar um pouco mais do sabor dele. Ele sorriu, com a boca inchada e vermelha, o que me fez também sorrir e lhe dar um outro beijo, mas apenas pressionando nossos lábios já que eu não tinha fôlego para algo mais profundo. Depois de alguns minutos de mente nublada e respiração agitada, conseguimos subir o resto dos degraus.

Como Edward tinha me dito, chegamos ao terraço. E também como ele supôs, estávamos sozinhos, acho que o vento ser mais forte aqui não permitia que as universitárias com suas fantasias sexys ficassem aqui em cima. Olhei para mim mesma e minha estúpida fantasia sexy de militar, e ri sozinha da ironia quando um vento gelado me fez tremer.

- Aqui em cima está muito frio, foi um erro meu, desculpe. Vamos entrar - o parei quando ele começava a voltar para a porta.

- Está tudo bem, eu morei em um lugar frio por bastante tempo. Foi só porque saímos daquele calor todo. Não se preocupe - garanti, me aproveitando um pouco da minha mão em seu braço. _Ele é tão firme…_

Ele sorriu ao perceber que minha mão estava nele por mais tempo que o necessário. _Esse sim é um sorriso sensual._

- Então o que você cursa? - eu disse me afastando e focando no copinho de desconhecido líquido verde na minha mão. Ao menos era gostoso. Ah bebidas de universidade…

- Curso Engenharia, e você? - ri da sua pergunta. - O quê? - perguntou meio confuso.

- Não estou na universidade já faz algum tempo - respondi da melhor forma, e ele franziu a testa.

- Você largou o curso? Bem, você é nova, pode voltar - ri mais ainda depois disso. - Você vai ficar rindo de tudo o que eu falar? - perguntou, fazendo um biquinho adorável .

- Edward, eu não estou na universidade porque me formei há quase 8 anos em Literatura - os olhos deles se arregalaram um pouco, e eu podia ver as rodas da sua cabeça fazendo a conta. Fiquei com um pouco de pena do garoto, e disse a minha idade. - Eu tenho 29 anos.

- Impossível - soltou perplexo. - Você só pode estar zoando comigo. Você não parece ter 29 anos.

- Quantos anos você achou que eu tinha? - questionei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Bem, não 18 porque você não tem mais um rosto de menininha, mas algo entre 23 ou 24.

- Oh você é tão bonitinho - eu disse. - Mas eu tenho 29 mesmo, se quiser mostro minha identidade.

- Não precisa - ele riu um pouco, depois ficou sério e suas bochechas coraram. - Hum…

- O que foi? - perguntei me aproximando mais dele.

- Quando você souber minha idade vai correr por pensar que sou um moleque - murmurou olhando para longe de mim.

- Edward, hey, olhe para mim - pedi inclinando um pouco a cabeça. Ele demorou um pouco, mas me olhou. - Eu não me importo com a sua idade. Nem sei qual é, mas não me importo. Na verdade, a sua idade é a última coisa que eu pensei em todo o tempo que eu estive ao seu lado essa noite. Posso dizer que você tem uma… pegada boa - mordi os lábios lembrando do beijo delicioso que ele tinha me dado no meio da escada.

- Eu tenho 19 anos - ele soltou me olhando atentamente, esperando minha reação.

- E então? Eu não corri - sorri colocando meu copo de plástico no parapeito do terraço e me aproximando ainda mais dele, até sentir seu peitoral delicioso encostar nos meus seios que pareciam bem maiores aqui. Vi o olhar dele se desviar para o meu decote e ele engolir em seco. - Posso te fazer uma pergunta - sussurrei passando minha mão por seu peito, e quase gemendo por sentir sua pele morna e a firmeza dos músculos.

- Claro - ele respondeu, com a voz baixa e rouca.

- Você disse que achava que eu tinha entre 23 e 24 anos. Por acaso você gosta de mulheres mais velhas? - Meus dedos vagaram por seu pescoço até se encontrarem na sua nuca. O impulso que eu precisava para me inclinar em seu corpo e senti-lo ainda mais em mim.

- Hum… sim - sua resposta me fez arrepiar. - Não que eu tenha me envolvido com muitas mulheres mais velhas, foram três na verdade, mas sim, eu gosto.

- O que você mais gosta?

- A experiência. O que eu posso aprender com uma mulher que já tenha vivido coisas na cama que eu não experimentei ainda. Como a minha resistência parece agradar. Afinal, ainda tenho 19 anos, estou no auge dos meus hormônios - enquanto falava, Edward deixou sua mão percorrer minhas costas até chegar na minha bunda onde apertou e me puxou para ele. Gemi ao sentir sua ereção pressionada contra mim.

- Você é um garoto esperto - meus lábios pairavam os dele.

- E você, gosta de homens mais novos?

- Nunca me envolvi com um tão mais novo como você desde que passei dos 24 anos. Sempre era na minha faixa etária ou alguns anos mais velho - quando eu falava meus lábios passavam pelos dele, e aquele calor gostoso me dominava novamente.

- Hum… bom saber. Vou fazer essa experiência ser inesquecível. Quer dar o fora daqui e ir para o meu apartamento? - perguntou me beijando suavemente.

- Sim - respondi quase sem fôlego. Não pelo beijo, mas por toda a nossa conversa sensual, e por seus dedos longos que se prendiam na carne da minha bunda.

Antes de descermos, Edward me puxou e me deu um beijo forte, que me fez ofegar um pouco e segurar seus cabelos com força. Todo seu corpo me fez ficar quente, mesmo com o vento que passava por nós. Éramos como uma chama no meio do gelo . Quando nos separamos, precisei de algum tempo para poder respirar normalmente e sentir as minhas pernas para poder andar.

Descemos para a festa, e por sorte consegui achar a Vick com facilidade. Disse a ela que estava indo embora, e quando ela viu Edward praticamente em cima de mim, entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

- Divirta-se. Faça tudo o que eu faria - Vick disse e eu ri, antes de Edward segurar na minha mão e me levar para fora daquela festa. Não pude deixar de notar alguns olhares de diabinhas, anjinhos e colegiais para nós. Se elas pudessem teriam me matado só de olhar.

Quando chegamos no carro de Edward, ele me deu outro beijo, agora me pressionando contra a porta. Preciso dizer que o metal gelado combinado com o calor que vinha dele quase me levou ao limite. Estava passando por várias sensações que não tinha experimentado, mesmo com minhas experiências sexuais.

- Vamos logo, ou eu vou te empurrar no capô desse carro e dar um show para todos seus colegas da universidade, porque não vou parar até gozar e ter você gozando dentro de mim - eu disse e ele gemeu meio grunhindo.

Ele abriu a porta do carro e eu entrei rapidamente. Edward correu para o outro lado e menos de 5 segundos depois já estávamos na rua.

- Você mora longe? - perguntei.

- Por sorte não - ele respondeu e eu aproveitei para abrir a janela e me refrescar um pouco.

O que esse garoto estava fazendo comigo? Nunca estive tão descontrolada e excitada na vida, nem quando estive em menages ou algumas orgias durante minha boa época de universitária. Eu me sentia completamente acesa e com todas as sensações à flor da pele. Com apenas um toque certo dele, eu poderia me desfazer em pedaços.

No caminho, tirei a boina, a gravata e as mangas, isso facilitaria muito na hora. Só notei que tínhamos parado quando Edward abriu a sua porta. Rapidamente tirei o meu cinto e o acompanhei. Ele abriu um pequeno portão que ficava ao lado do que parecia ser uma sorveteria. O segui pelas escadas até o terceiro andar, onde ele abriu a porta e não me deu tempo de ver detalhes, já que me agarrou e me pressionou contra a parede.

Esse beijo foi diferente dos outros, era mais necessitado, mais selvagem. Seus dedos cavaram na minha cintura e os meus em sua nuca e cabelo. Eu só queria me fundir a ele e nunca mais sair dali.

Distribuindo beijos pelo meu pescoço, Edward foi descendo o zíper do vestido, que era convenientemente frontal. Ofeguei com a sensação dos seus dedos na minha pele que ficou exposta e gemi quando sua boca deliciosa pegou um dos meus mamilos e sugou forte. Era como ir no paraíso.

- Eu estava louco para fazer isso - ele murmurou com o rosto entre meus seios.

Olhei para baixo e só vi seus cabelos bagunçados. Tentei pensar em uma cor para definir os seus fios, mas fui distraída com sua boca novamente. Meu mamilo foi rodeado por sua língua e batido algumas vezes, enquanto sua mão direita se ocupava em apertar o outro que estava livre, mas não esquecido. Seus dentes rasparam de forma suave, mas firme, em meu mamilo, o que me fez arquear as costas e gemer mais alto.

Edward desceu os lábios pela minha barriga, pedindo que eu tirasse o vestido pelos braços para que ele terminasse de tirá-lo do meu corpo. Não hesitei em fazer o que ele pediu, minha mente estava mergulhada no prazer e no pulsar do meu sexo. Quando o vestido saiu do meu corpo, eu fiquei apenas com a pequena calcinha de renda preta, as meias e as botas.

O olhar de Edward demorou no meu corpo, era como se ele quisesse memorizar cada pedacinho desde as botas até os risquinhos dourados dos meus olhos. Foram longos minutos, esses em que eu me senti acariciada mesmo sem ele colocar um dedo em mim.

- Você também tem que ficar sem roupa - eu disse com uma voz que desconhecia. Ele tirou seu colete, o cinto grosso e o lenço que estava preso. Quando ele levou a mão para tirar a camiseta, mas segurei seus pulsos. - Agora é a minha vez. - Segurei na sua mão e o puxei para o sofá de couro preto que estava a poucos passos de nós. Era grande e perfeito para atividades divertidas .

Edward sentou no sofá e eu aproveitei para sentar em seu colo de frente para ele. Não resisti em colocar minhas mãos em seus cabelos, e puxar seu rosto para o meu. O beijo não demorou muito, mas foi o suficiente para me deixar sem fôlego. Passei os lábios pela sua mandíbula bem desenhada, sentindo a maciez da sua pele. Estava tão suave que me fez ter certeza de que ele tinha feito a barba hoje, já que dava pra ver a sombra em sua pele. Me peguei pensando em como seria quando começasse a crescer e ele passasse seu rosto por partes do meu corpo. Afastei esse pensamento, já que para isso eu precisaria estar com ele uma segunda vez, o que eu sabia que não aconteceria. Afinal esse será o sexo de apenas uma noite, certo ?

Parei de pensar e foquei em seu corpo que estava perfeito e disposto para mim. Mordisquei sua pele e ele gemeu baixo perto do meu ouvido, me fazendo sorrir. Edward tinha um gosto muito bom, não sabia definir o que era, mas era simplesmente perfeito. Desci para o seu pescoço, entre mordidas, lambidas e sugadas. Minhas mãos ainda não tinham saído dos seus fios, mas o fizeram quando minha boca desceu mais nele e sua camiseta estava atrapalhando.

Não precisei dizer o que precisava quando me afastei, ele inclinou para frente e levantou os braços. Puxei a camiseta e meu lábio inferior se prendeu em meus dentes quando vi seu corpo. Ele não tinha um corpo todo trabalhado na academia, mas sim com músculos e esbelto. Minha garganta ficou seca e minha boca salivou apenas com a visão, eu queria provar cada centímetro que pudesse.

Escorreguei um pouco em suas pernas, assim podendo me inclinar melhor. Passei minhas mãos pelo seu peitoral e foquei em seus mamilos pequenos e bonitos. Eu sabia por experiência que nem todos os homens gostavam que _brincassem_ com essa parte do seu corpo, pensavam que isso era apenas coisas para se fazer nas mulheres, mas em muitos casos era apenas vergonha de ter prazer enquanto uma mulher o sugava com força .

Como eu não sabia se Edward gostava disso ou não, decidi arriscar, pisando calmamente no terreno. Me inclinei em direção a pontinha redonda e pequenininha de cor escura, olhei para cima e ele me olhava atentamente com o queixo caído. Passei a ponta da língua suavemente lá e ele ofegou um pouco, ao menos não tinha reclamado. O suguei ainda de modo calmo para não _assustá-lo_ de alguma forma, já que eu desconfiava que nunca tinham feito ou tentado fazer isso para ele. _Elas que perderam_, pensei quando o vi fechar os olhos para a nova e mais forte sucção que lhe dei.

Já que ele demonstrou que gostou, fiz como eu sabia que um homem gostava, arrastando minhas unhas não muito grandes por seu pescoço, ombro e braços, enquanto me banqueteava dos seus mamilos deliciosos. Sério, quem nunca fez isso antes nele tinha perdido e muito, porque ele fazia sons que me deixava ainda mais molhada, como se isso fosse possível.

- Bella… - ele murmurou meio ofegante.

- Mhmm - tentei passar um som que demonstrasse que eu tinha a atenção dele, mas sem tirar a boca dele. Estava muito bom por aqui.

- Eu… eu nunca me senti assim antes... oh Deus - ele grunhiu quando meus dentes mordiscaram em torno do seu mamilo. - Acho que… que vou acabar… gozando nas calças - eu ri um pouco.

- Hum, gozar nas calças? - Me afastei um pouco relutante, descendo as mãos pelo seu abdômen durinho. - Isso não seria legal.

- Não ? - sua voz estava baixa, os olhos um pouco pesados. Ele realmente estava perto.

- Não mesmo - respondi com a mão no cós da sua calça. - Será um desperdício - ele levantou o quadril para que eu pudesse tirar a sua calça, e aproveitei para puxar sua boxer junto. Não tive muito tempo para apreciar a visão dele com o pedaço de tecido preto, porque eu tinha coisas mais interessantes para ver.

Lambi os lábios quando sua ereção apareceu. Ele tinha um belo pênis, se posso dizer. Posso arriscar que deveria ter por volta dos 18 ou 19 centímetros, uma espessura considerável, não era fino e nem extremamente grosso. Em poucas palavras, era perfeito.

- Sabe onde seria melhor você gozar? - perguntei quando minha mão fechou nele, duro, quente e sedoso.

- Mhmm… mhmm - ele murmurou sem realmente conseguir falar, já que tinha soltado um silvo acompanhado de um gemido quando apertei.

- Na minha boca - respondi subindo e descendo com a mão.

- Na… na sua boca? - o vi engolir em seco e abrir um pouco os olhos que tinham fechado.

- Uhum. Você quer gozar na minha boca quentinha, Edward ? - Passei o meu dedão pela cabeça do seu pênis que estava molhado com o pré-gozo, e apertei um pouquinho só para provocá-lo.

- Porra, sim. - Ele ofegou e sorrindo, eu desci até ficar de joelhos no chão e separei suas pernas para ficar entre elas e ter um bom espaço para a diversão.

Minha boca salivava apenas em pensar em tê-lo ali. Segurei na base com um pouco de firmeza e minha língua passou algumas vezes pela cabeça, o que o vez impulsionar o quadril e grunhir. Eu sabia que ele estava sensível por estar a beira de um orgasmo, e que também não teria tanto tempo para aproveitar do seu belíssimo membro. Pensar nisso quase me fez fazer um biquinho.

Não querendo desperdiçar mais tempo, envolvi meus lábios nele e fui relaxando a garganta enquanto o colocava para dentro. Parei um pouco, para me acostumar antes de começar os movimentos, deixando os dentes passarem bem de leve na sua pele e vibrando a garganta quando ele ia fundo.

Edward gemia, grunhia e ofegava, era tudo o que me incentivava a ser melhor do que nunca. Algo em mim queria que ele tivesse o melhor boquete da vida, e quem sabe o melhor sexo. Assim que nunca esqueceria se mim .

Suguei a cabeça com força, apertando a base do seu pênis e fazendo com que ele murmurasse meu nome e um '_por favor'_. Decidi dar um pouco de atenção aos seus testículos, afinal eles estavam ali e eram uma parte importante e sensível do homem. Muitas mulheres se esqueciam dos coitadinhos e não sabiam o que uma boa dedicação a eles poderia fazer com um homem.

Passei minha língua por eles, e ouvi uma batida do sofá. Olhei para ver as mãos de Edward fechadas em punhos, como se ele estivesse se segurando, sorri para mim mesma, dando algumas mordiscadas leves ali que o fez soltar vários palavrões. É assim que eu gostaria de vê-lo; completamente fora do controle.

- Bella… eu não vou aguentar muito - ele disse entre respirações ofegantes. Eu sabia que ele dizia a verdade, já que seu pênis estava mais duro e em um pulsar na minha mão.

Como eu tinha dito para eles antes, seria melhor ele gozar na minha boca e era isso que iria acontecer. Não fui gentil dessa vez, apoiei minhas mãos em suas coxas para poder movimentar a minha cabeça rapidamente. Ele não resistiu e senti quando sua mão enrolou no meu cabelo, não me importava também, era bom demais para poder reclamar.

Quando ele disse mais nome novamente e um _eu vou_ incompleto, sabia o que me esperava. Não vou dizer que gozo tinha gostinho delicioso , mas não era tão desagradável. Então eu sabia o que me esperava quando ele gemeu alto e soltou tudo na minha língua e garganta. Quando eu tive certeza que ele terminou, tirei minha boca lentamente e com mais algumas lambidas na cabeça, estava feito.

Levantei limpando o canto da minha boca que tinha um pouquinho de esperma, e sorri olhando para o resultado. Ele estava com a pele avermelhada, uma fina camada de suor, os olhos fechados e a respiração ofegante. Era exatamente o que eu queria ver. Voltei a sentar em seu colo, passando as mãos pelo seu seu cabelo um pouco suado. Suas mãos foram para as minhas costas e ficamos ali um tempo, até que ele já respirava quase normalmente.

- Esse foi o melhor orgasmo da minha vida - Edward disse, beijando meu pescoço e subindo até minha boca.

- Fico feliz em saber disso - respondi com sua boca colada na minha, antes da sua língua entrar completamente.

- Acho que está na hora de você ter o seu orgasmo. Só não posso garantir que será o melhor - ri baixinho para o tom de insegurança na sua voz e o tranqulizei com um beijo.

- Não se preocupe, eu sei que será excelente - olhei nos seus olhos, e ele sorriu.

Como eu não tinha tirado totalmente sua calça e boxer, que estavam nos seus calcanhares, ele os tirou, junto com suas botas, enquanto eu sentei ao seu lado no sofá. Eu ia fazer o mesmo com minha calcinha inundada, as meias e as botas, mas ele me parou dizendo que seria melhor na cama.

- Eu quero tirar sua calcinha com os dentes - disse tão naturalmente, como se tivesse falando que o tempo lá fora estava frio. Um arrepio me percorreu e respirei fundo. - Venha - ele estendeu a mão para mim. Olhei para ele que estava completamente nu e lindo na minha frente, sentindo meu estômago apertar e coração bater mais forte. _Deus, esse garoto estava acabando comigo._

Segurei sua mão e ele me levou até uma pequeno corredor, com três portas. Ele abriu a da direita, e me deixou entrar primeiro. Era um verdadeiro quarto de universitário, uma cama grande, mas não era nada luxuosa, apenas boa o suficiente para dormir e outras atividades . Tinha um pequeno guarda-roupa e uma cômoda. Alguns quadros de fotos na parede, mas eu não estava ali para ver os detalhes.

Suas mãos seguraram no meu quadril, apertando e me puxando para trás até que senti seu peitoral nas minhas costas. Seu nariz enterrou no meu cabelo, até chegar na minha nuca, cheirando e dando suaves beijos.

- Você é tão linda, Bella - ele murmurou baixo, e eu senti uma onda de emoção descer pela minha coluna. Eu já tinha ouvido que era linda, gostosa, e tudo isso, mas ouvir isso de Edward foi diferente de alguma forma. - Seu corpo é maravilhoso, seu cheiro é perfeito, sua boca… só de lembrar meu pau começa a ficar duro de novo, tão quente e gostosa. Onde você esteve todo esse tempo, Bella? - Eu queria fazer a mesma pergunta a ele, mas me limitei a gemer com seus dentes no meu ombro. - Eu quero ser capaz de te dar todo o prazer possível, quero ser suficiente para nunca ser esquecido. - Fechei os olhos, inclinando o pescoço para o lado com seus lábios ali.

- Você é suficiente - murmurei. - Nunca vou esquecer, nunca. - Mordi os lábios com o chupão forte que ele deu ali.

- Deita, Bella - Edward disse me levando lentamente até sua cama. - Quero saborear você.

Não pensei duas vezes e fiz o que ele pediu, sentindo a maciez do colchão, mas ao mesmo tempo sentindo a falta do seu calor. Ele tinha aquele olhar determinado e ao mesmo tempo com medo de fazer algo errado. Sorri para ele o chamando com um dedo. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e veio, seus lábios unindo-se com os meus. Quando se separou de mim, fechei os olhos sentindo os seus lábios descendo pelo meu corpo, até chegar na minha calcinha. Senti seu dedo subindo e descendo por cima do tecido, suspirei e gemi baixinho.

- Essas meias fazem parte da fantasia? - Edward perguntou, passando o dedo na barra da meia.

- Não, são da minha irmã.

- Ela vai ganhar novas de presente - ele disse e eu franzi a testa, abrindo os olhos e me apoiando nos cotovelos.

- Por que?

- Porque eu sempre tive uma fantasia, rasgar esse tipo de meia. Você deixa? - Ele piscou os olhos brilhantes e fixos em mim. Eles eram pidões.

- Tudo bem - sussurrei e assenti para enfatizar. Quem sou eu para negar a fantasia para um garoto?

Ele sorriu como se alguém tivesse dito a uma criança que ele ganharia o presente que ele queria de Natal. Primeiro ele tirou minhas botas, e com um sorriso travesso e safado, segurou na meia com os dedos de modo firme. Observei seu rosto enquanto as tirinhas iam rompendo.

- Isso te excita, Edward?

- Você não imagina o quanto - ele respondeu com a voz baixa e olhou para mim. Pude ver a sinceridade das suas palavras nos seus olhos, e depois, quando desci o olhar pelo seu corpo e vi seu membro duro.

Mordi um pouco do meu lábio inferior, aquilo estava começando a me excitar também. Apenas vê-lo desfrutando tanto em rasgar as meias e passar os dedos nas partes não rasgadas, estava me fazendo contorcer um pouco. Fechei os olhos para a sensação da sua boca na minha perna, a língua passando pelos buracos da meia e subindo até chegar na minha calcinha.

Seus dentes prenderam em uma lateral e sua mão na outra, ele desceu a peça pelas minhas pernas, me fazendo suspirar em todo o processo. Quando não senti mais seu contato, abri os olhos e o vi pegando algo na cômoda, sorri quando soube o que era. Ele deixou o pacote de camisinha ao meu lado na cama e se posicionou entre minhas pernas abertas, com seu rosto em minha boceta molhada e necessitada.

- Você não vai tirar as meias? - perguntei, curiosa.

- Não - ele respondeu sorrindo. - Eu quero senti suas meias em minhas costas quando eu estiver devorando você com a minha boca.

Gemi jogando a cabeça para trás. Ele iria ser a minha morte. Sua língua passou por toda a minha carne sensível, dando leves batidinhas em meu clítoris que estava duro e precisando de alívio. Mas quando seus lábios entraram em ação e ele chupou onde eu mais precisava, não tive o mesmo controle que ele e segurei em seus cabelos com força. Minhas pernas estavam em suas costas, e subi e desci elas quando pude para as meias rasgadas arrastarem em sua pele. Penso que ele gostou, pois grunhiu algo que eu não entendi e me _atacou _ com vontade.

Um grito meio gemido saiu dos meus lábios enquanto ele continuava o seu ataque sem diminuir em nenhum momento. Eu estava em completo êxtase por todas as sensações deliciosas que ele me proporcionava. Ele sabia o que fazia, onde sua língua deveria tocar, como seus dedos deveriam se curvar dentro de mim, a velocidade que deveria manter. Era como se ele conhecesse meu corpo melhor do que eu mesma.

Quando ele esfregou o meu clítoris com a lingua repetidas vezes e aumentou o movimento dos seus dedos, eu arqueei minhas costas e puxei seu cabelo em direção a mim, o que o fez gemer em afirmação. Era como o fodido paraíso. Senti meu corpo flutuar pelo melhor orgasmo que eu tive na vida, nada se comparava a esse fogo que eu senti queimar minhas veias, o prazer que inundou até os meus ossos e a forma como meu coração acelerava, a ponto de achar que ele saltaria do meu peito.

Tentei engolir, mas minha garganta estava completamente seca. Todos os meus membros não tinham mais forças, eu era toda trêmores e pequenos suspiros, isso que eu ainda não o tive dentro de mim. Não sei se vou sobreviver para isso.

- Eu… eu preciso de água - murmurei. Ele riu e me deu um beijo na barriga antes de levantar e sair do quarto.

Aproveitei o tempinho que ele saiu para sentar na cama e tentar me recompor um pouco antes da atividade divertida. Eu ri ao olhar para frente e ver um espelho alto, porém fino, que estava em frente a cama. Não consegui ter uma visão completa do meu estado, então me movi um pouco para o lado e ri mais ao me ver daquele jeito.

Meu cabelo estava uma bagunça completa, meus lábios estavam inchados, minha pele estava avermelhada e brilhante pelo suor, as meias pendiam rasgadas em minhas pernas e minha boceta brilhava com a mistura de sua saliva e meu gozo. Era ridículo e ao mesmo tempo me deixava acesa. Eu queria mais .

Edward voltou com uma garrafa de água e um sanduíche de peito de peru com um patê de azeitona cortado ao meio. Sorri para ele e o puxei para um beijo quando ele sentou ao meu lado com o prato entre nós.

- Eu imaginei que você poderia ter um pouco de fome também, já que comeu pouco na festa e não sei - ele deu de ombros meio tímido, com as orelhas e bochechas ficando vermelhas. - Se não quiser… hum… não precisa comer agora.

- Você é lindo - eu disse antes de puxá-lo para outros beijo. - Obrigada por ser atencioso, mas acho que antes de comermos eu queria tentar uma coisa. Você já fez posições sexuais, Edward?

- Algumas - ele disse encolhendo os ombros.

- Hum… podemos tentar uma?

- Claro.

- Vou te ensinar como fazer uma maravilhosa - coloquei o prato no criado mudo do meu lado junto com a garrafa de água. Deitei na cama e ele me olhava com atenção. - Você fica de joelhos na minha frente. - Ele fez como eu pedi e sorri. - Antes do próximo passo, coloque o preservativo, já vi que você está pronto. - Depois que ele colocou, continuei. Puxei minhas pernas para perto do meu peito e meus pés no seu abdômen. - Agora você segura na minha cintura e faça o resto do trabalho. - Edward riu e eu o acompanhei.

- Se eu fizer algo errado, me fale - ele pediu e eu assenti.

Suspirei quando a cabeça do seu pênis passou pela minha entrada, então cada centímetro dele foi entrando, alargando pelo caminho e me fazendo gemer. Eu queria muito observar sua expressão, mas a sensação era boa demais e meus olhos fecharam.

O movimento dos seus quadris foram lentos no começo, eu estava queimando pela vontade dele me foder sem sentido e segurando minha língua para não mandá-lo ir mais rápido. Eu queria que ele desfrutasse disso, e que também estivesse no controle. Então como se meus pensamentos tivessem ido até ele de alguma forma, ele aumentou sua velocidade, me fazendo engasgar e ofegar.

- Oh Deus… Edward, mais - murmurei forçando-me a abrir os olhos e vendo que ele me olhava fixamente.

- Assim? - perguntou, segurando minha cintura com mais força e indo mais fundo.

- Sim… tão bom - gemi e mordi o lábio.

Sua expressão era de concentração e prazer, ele grunhia, gemia e ofegava, batendo dentro de mim da melhor forma possível. Eu senti que estava perto, e ele também estava, para me estimular mais, levei minha mão até o meu clítoris o que o fez grunhir.

- Bella, eu estou tão… tão perto - Edward disse afundando os dedos na minha carne e dando um impulso forte, que me fez gritar. - Eu te machuquei? - perguntou meio preocupado e diminuindo o ritmo.

- Pelo amor de Deus, continue… rápido… por favor - pedi entre longas tragadas de ar. Meus dedos continuaram a esfregar meus clitóris e quando senti aquele incêndio me dominar, gritei o seu nome e quase tirei minhas costas completamente da cama.

Ele não demorou a me seguir, com impulsos fortes na minha boceta que estava em espasmos deliciosos e apertando-o. Com cuidado, ele afastou minhas pernas e deitou em cima de mim, mas sem colocar todo o seu peso. Eu não me importava nesse momento, só queria poder beijá-lo.

E foi o que fiz, tomei sua boca na minha e ficamos alguns minutos ali trocando beijos calmos. Quando nossos corpos pararam de tremer e nossa respiração se acalmou, ele se afastou saindo de dentro de mim. Gemi com a perda e olhei para ele. Sua bunda era tão bonita enquanto ele caminhava para fora do quarto.

Peguei a garrafa de água e bebi longos goles, me sentindo satisfeita e ao mesmo tempo querendo experimentar mais do seu pau bonito em mim. Respirei fundo como uma colegial depois de uns amassos com o gatinho da escola. Edward voltou com aquele sorriso que me fazia ficar meio boba e deitou ao meu lado.

- Isso foi tão bom, Bella - ele disse puxando-me pela cintura, até ficar completamente colada a ele.

- Foi mais do que bom, foi excelente - respondi e passei minha mão pelo seu rosto. - Acho que agora aquele sanduíche iria cair bem, não sou mais uma adolescente para ter tantos orgasmos e gastar tanta energia sem se recompor.

- Você é melhor do que qualquer garota, Bella. Já tive boas noites de sexo, mas nenhuma chega aos pés dessa. Não estou falando porque você está aqui na minha frente e eu ainda quero estar dentro de você mais uma vez antes de dormir, afinal quero sentir suas meias nas minhas costas enquanto eu te fodo , mas eu falo porque nada é melhor do que uma mulher que sabe o que quer, o que faz, como quer. Você é incrível.

Tenho certeza de que eu estava ruborizada e com os olhos um pouco arregalados. E também com um nó na garganta. Nenhum homem com quem estive já disse algo parecido para mim. Sei que tenho minhas experiências, sei como tocar e como quero ser tocada, mas jamais fui elogiada de tal forma.

- Onde você esteve todo esse tempo, Edward? - repeti a pergunta que ele tinha me feito mais cedo. Ele sorriu antes de segurar o meu rosto com delicadeza e me beijar.

- Esperando por você. - Sua resposta me fez suspirar e beijá-lo mais. No meio do beijo, meu estômago pediu atenção, o que causou uma gargalhada de ambos.

- Sim, eu preciso desse sanduíche. - Afastei-me relutantemente, e sentei na cama pegando prato.

- Quer algo para beber? - ele perguntou sentando-se também.

- Algo sem álcool, serve um suco.

- Tem suco de abacaxi que eu comprei mais cedo.

- Pode ser - sorri para ele e peguei o sanduíche dando uma mordida. Estava realmente bom. Enquanto ele foi na cozinha, comi quase toda a minha metade.

- Aqui o seu suco - ele me entregou um copo quando voltou. - E fiz mais um sanduíche, então pode comer todo esse.

- Obrigada - agradeci dando um beijinho casto nele.

Depois que comemos, conversamos sobre algumas coisas pequenas sobre nós, como: aniversário, o que me fez descobrir que o dele era em duas semanas, cor preferida, primeiro beijo, primeira transa, um grande mico. Rimos e nos beijamos até o clima mudar, ele pegar uma camisinha e estar em cima de mim de novo.

Realizei o restante da sua fantasia com as minhas pernas em suas costas e as arranhando com o tecido danificado. Tomei um tempo me limpando no banheiro depois, tirei o que sobrou das meias e voltei para cama onde ele me esperava com um sorriso de menino fofo. Eu queria mordê-lo e depois violá-lo, ainda mais sabendo como ele sabia foder tão bem.

Deitei ao seu lado, e ele me abraçou, apertando minhas costas em seu peito, salpicando beijos em minha nuca e inalando meu cheiro. Era tão confortável, como se fosse o lugar certo para se estar. Depois de minutos sua respiração se acalmou e ele estava dormindo. Eu tentei fazer o mesmo, mas não consegui.

Apenas repassei cada fato que tinha ocorrido comigo nos últimos dias e em como tudo isso parecia surreal. Estar com um universitário nunca esteve nos meus planos, mas quem disse que planos davam certo? Eu estava me sentindo tão bem, de uma forma que não me sentia em anos, e tudo devido ao garoto deitado atrás de mim, que me apertava contra si e respirava na minha nuca.

Decidi então apenas curtir todo esse sentimento bom, e me aconcheguei no calor da sua cama e no calor dele, não percebendo a hora em que cai em um sono profundo e tranquilo, mas preenchido por um lindo garoto de olhos verdes, lábios vermelhos, cabelos de uma cor muito estranha e sorriso deslumbrante .

~x~

Na manhã seguinte, acordei sentindo a cama vazia. Abri os olhos e Edward não estava do meu lado. Fiz um pequeno bico imaginando que acordaria e olharia para o seu belo rosto. Sentei me espreguiçando, sentindo meus músculos protestarem um pouco, toda a atividade da noite anterior tinha exigido das minhas partes não utilizadas a algum tempo.

A manhã estava fria, o que me fez encolher um pouco quando tirei os cobertores de cima do meu corpo nu. Quando levantei não sabia se pegava meu vestido ou roubava algo do guarda-roupa de Edward, mas não precisei pensar muito quando vi ao lado da minha roupa dobrada em cima da cômoda, um conjunto de moletom do Edward com um bilhete em cima.

_Fui comprar algumas coisas pro café da manhã, minha dispensa está vazia._

_Está frio, separei essas roupas para você, espero que não se incomode. _

_Use apenas se quiser._

_Sai às 9. Volto logo, _

_Beijos_

_ Edward ._

Sorri sobre como ele era tão atencioso. Olhei no relógio e era 09:45, então ele deveria estar voltando, eu acho. Peguei as peças que ele separou, e fui pro banheiro. Depois de um banho que tirou todo o suor e os vestígios de sexo, saí de lá rumo a cozinha onde eu ouvia movimento.

Edward estava com algumas torradas prontas em um prato, um café sendo feito e fritava fatias de bacon. Sorriu quando me viu e me aproximei para lhe dar um beijo rápido. Peguei duas canecas e coloquei o café que ficou pronto.

- Comprei geléia para as torradas, e também tem manteiga de amendoim, um pouco daquele patê de azeitona. Não sabia se você gostava de bacon, mas fiz um pouco - ele disse, sorrindo hesitante.

- Eu gosto, não se preocupe.

- E também não sou muito habilidoso na cozinha, sei fazer o suficiente para não morrer de fome, então é o que dá para fazer agora. Se eu tivesse mais tempo, poderia testar fazer algumas panquecas, até que eu sei fazer bem. - ele parecia meio nervoso, como se quisesse me agradar. Fui até ele e seu um beijo eu seu queixo e depois em seus lábios.

- Está ótimo, Edward. Eu amo torradas e bacon, não tenho frescuras para comer.

- Quem sabe outro dia eu possa fazer panquecas. - Ele sorriu e senti um frio na barriga por ele falar sobre um outro dia.

- Quem sabe - respondi e peguei a caneca de café para dar um gole. - O café está delicioso. Ai estou faminta.

Sentei na pequena mesa da sua cozinha e passei geléia na minha torrada, dando uma mordida em seguida. Ele se juntou a mim com o prato de fatias de bacon e fiz sinal para ele sentar do meu lado. Depois de comermos, o ajudei a limpar tudo, mesmo com ele protestando e dizendo que eu não precisava fazer nada.

Sem saber bem o que fazer, ele perguntou se eu queria assistir um filme. Colocou um de comédia do Adam Sandler, e deitamos no seu maravilhoso sofá de couro. Com o passar dos minutos, comecei a ter boas ideias sobre o que fazer nesse sofá.

Arrastei-me em seu corpo, até ficar com a boca perto do seu ouvido, e sussurrei o que pensava em fazer. Menos de 1 minuto depois estávamos sem roupa e eu o orientei sobre como deveríamos fazer, e assim tive meu quarto orgasmo em menos de 24 horas.

Quando o filme, que nem vimos, acabou, decidi que estava na hora de ir embora, mesmo que eu não quisesse fazer isso. Fui para trocar de roupa, mas Edward disse que eu poderia ficar com o seu conjunto. Não sabia o endereço da Vick e nem como chegar lá, então liguei para pedir e ela me provocou por ter passado a noite fora. Ele me levou até o apartamento da Vick em um silêncio confortável. Eu olhava para ele, que me dava umas olhadinhas de lado e sorrisos.

Ele parou na frente do apartamento dela, me puxou para um beijo e me deu o número dele para que eu ligasse mais tarde. Suspirei e assenti, o beijando novamente. Relutantemente saí do carro e subi para o apartamento de Vick.

- Me conte tudo - ela me atacou quando entrei no apartamento. - Ah você ta usando as roupas dele. Oh Meu Deus, vem e coloque tudo para fora.

- Se acalme Vick - eu ri do seu entusiasmo. - Vou te contar tudo.

Então contei como Edward me abordou na festa, nossos beijos, nosso momento no terraço. Como ele era ótimo na cama, e quão atencioso ele foi comigo enquanto estive em sua casa. Então cheguei ao ponto que me fazia perceber que não poderíamos ser mais do que algumas noites de sexo.

- Ele é incrível e tenho certeza que a mulher que conseguir o coração dele será sortuda - suspirei pela milésima vez nesse dia.

- E quem disse que você não pode ser essa mulher?

- Ele tem 19 anos, Vick. Vai completar 20 em duas semanas. Logo eu vou ter 30, o que um garoto no começo da sua vida de adulto vai querer com uma mulher tão mais velha?

- Não me venha com isso de idade, Bella. Se ele gostar de você, com certeza não vai querer saber de nenhuma garota da idade dele. Nem tudo são números. Pelo o que você me disse, vocês têm uma boa química.

- Sim, nós temos, mas Vick eu não quero me machucar também. Imagina se eu me jogo nisso e daqui um tempo ele simplesmente se cansa de mim, e procura uma novidade? Por mais fofo que ele seja, ele pode mudar de opinião, pode querer algo diferente. Não quero me envolver mais do que necessário.

- E se você se joga nisso e vocês dão certo? Ele gosta de você? E se for a sua chance de ser feliz com alguém que se importa e pode vir a te amar? Pense bem, Bella. Não jogue a oportunidade pela janela.

Eu ia responder, mas fomos interrompidas pelo interfone. Vick tinha pedido comida chinesa, então sentamos no sofá para comer sem voltar no assunto anterior. Falei que ele tinha me dado o número dele, e não sabia se realmente deveria ligar. Ela me incentivou, dizendo que talvez ele queria me chamar para sair, mas talvez não tinha muita coragem.

Não queria parecer desesperada, assim que fui pro meu quarto dar uma pequena cochilada quando a Vick saiu para encontrar o James. Acordei por volta das 6 com o cheirinho de Edward, puxei o moletom para o meu rosto respirando o aroma gostoso. Fechei os olhos pensando no que a Vick tinha me dito. Talvez eu não devesse ser tão pessimista e dar uma chance a algo a mais, se ele quiser. Peguei meu celular e disquei o número dele.

- _Alô?_ - somente a voz dele fez meu corpo ficar atento e precisando do seu toque.

- Oi Edward, é a Bella.

- _Bella. Pensei que você não ligaria mais, e estava cogitando a hipótese de ir aí com algum pretexto _- sua voz estava brincalhona, mas tinha um toque de alguma coisa, parecia que ele estava triste por eu não ter dado sinal de vida.

- Desculpe, é que eu dormi um pouco. Então, você quer sair hoje?

- _Claro. Eu ia te convidar, mas fiquei com receio de você não querer mais nada . _- Eu não sabia como responder isso, mas nem precisei porque ele continuou. - _Você gosta de Sushi? Tem um Sushi Bar ótimo perto da minha casa._

- Sim, eu gosto. Podemos ir sim, que horas?

- _Passo por volta das 8, tudo bem?_

- Tudo bem.

Como a Vick não voltaria até mais tarde e iria jantar com James, não me preocupei em fazer nada para ela comer quando chegasse. Fui tomar um banho e lavar direito o meu cabelo, depois passei para a tarefa de secar.

Quando terminei, peguei meu computador e fui olhar meus e-mails. Recebi um do Sr. Aro querendo saber exatamente porque eu estava saindo da editora, porque ele não estava acreditando muito na história que eu dei de querer tentar coisas novas, e que queria me ver.

Mandei um e-mail confirmando a minha decisão anterior, avisando que realmente não estava mais na cidade e não sabia quando voltava. Em parte isso era realmente verdade, eu não tinha noção de quando voltaria para Seattle.

Aproveitei e mandei um e-mail para Rachel. Eu queria ligar para ela, mas sei que a ligação duraria horas, então um e-mail era melhor. Quando olhei no relógio já passava das 7, então fui escolher uma roupa para colocar. Optei por uma camisa de manga comprida marrom e uma calça jeans clara, com botas, já que o clima não tinha melhorado lá fora. Amarrei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto e passei uma maquiagem leve.

As oito em ponto o interfone tocou, sorri com antecipação e desci para encontrar com Edward encostado em seu carro mais bonito do que nunca. Uma calça jeans escura que mostrava suas lindas coxas. Um suéter azul marinho que deixava seu peitoral mais definido e ombros mais largos. O sorriso torto e os olhos verdes brilhantes. O cabelo bagunçado que me fez querer enfiar a mão. Ele estava completamente comestível.

- Boa noite, linda – ele disse se aproximando e me beijando.

- Boa noite, você está incrivelmente bonito – beijei seu queixo.

- Obrigado. Você está maravilhosa.

- Obrigada – sorri mordendo o meu lábio interior.

- Vamos? – ofereceu, abrindo a porta do carro para mim.

_Ele era um perfeito cavalheiro._

No restaurante, a recepcionista chamou um garçom para nos levar até uma mesa mais reservada no canto, entre outros dois reservados, o que dava mais privacidade. Sentamos de frente um para o outro. O garçom nos entregou os menus e antes dele ir, Edward pediu alguns bolinhos de salmão de entrada.

- Você que já conhece o local, me indique o que você acha bom para pedir - falei sorrindo para Edward.

- Eu gosto muito do Temaki de salmão e camarão grelhado com shoyu e mel. E um combinado que é delicioso com rolinhos variados.

- Eu confio na sua escolha - ele sorriu, corando um pouco, completamente adorável.

- Você gostou do local?

- Sim, mas só uma coisa está me incomodando - falei fazendo uma careta.

- O que? Se não quiser ficar, podemos ir para outro lugar - ele disse com um olhar nervoso, com medo de ter feito algo errado.

- É que você está muito longe - sorri e sua expressão ficou mais feliz.

- Quer que eu sente do seu lado? - perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Uhum - assenti e mordi o lábio movendo meu corpo para o canto.

Ele sentou ao meu lado, segurando meu rosto com uma mão e acariciando minha bochecha com a outra.

- Melhor assim? - sussurrou, inclinando seu rosto para perto do meu.

- Muito melhor. - Seus lábios cobriram os meus com firmeza. O sentimento de tê-lo me beijando era algo que eu não tinha me acostumado ainda. Infelizmente o beijo não durou muito, já que nosso garçom apareceu com a entrada.

Edward fez os pedidos com o que ele achava bom, e provei um dos bolinhos. Eram deliciosos. Entre um gole nos nossos refrigerantes e um bolinho, falamos mais um pouco sobre nossas vidas.

- Você está morando com sua irmã e não está mais na universidade, então o que vai fazer aqui em Cambridge? - ele perguntou.

- É… eu tenho que te contar uma coisa - falei em ajeitando no meu lugar e o olhando de frente. - Eu não vou morar aqui, na verdade eu estou visitando a Vick.

- Ah, eu pensei… - a expressão dele caiu, mas não pode continuar a falar porque nosso garçom chegou com nossos pedidos. Depois de colocar tudo na mesa, eles nos desejou uma boa refeição e saiu.

Olhei para Edward, que estava concentrado em colocar algumas pessoas eu seu prato. Eu estava me sentindo mal ao ver sua expressão triste, ainda mais pelo fato de a culpa ser minha. Respirei fundo e estiquei minha mão para ele, segurando no seu braço.

- Edward, eu não queria ter feito você pensar que eu estava me mudando para cá. Quando te conheci pensei que se tivéssemos algo seria apenas uma noite. Eu estou realmente me sentindo mal agora, desculpe - só então ele olhou pra mim, os olhos suavizando junto com sua expressão.

- Não precisa se desculpar. É que eu gostei muito de você, Bella. Imaginei que poderíamos tentar algo. Mas você deve ter um emprego em Seattle e tudo mais - ele disse encolhendo os ombros. - Não queria que você se sentisse mal.

- Na verdade eu não tenho nada em Seattle - fiz uma careta para a minha realidade. - Antes de vir para cá eu me demiti.

- Por que? Se não quiser, não precisa responder - sua mão segurava a minha com carinho, fazendo carícias com os dedos na minha pele.

- Porque eu tinha um superior que achava que poderia transar comigo só por ele ser quem era. Já tinha algum tempo que ele dava em cima de mim, mas nunca foi tão direto.

- Ele tentou te forçar a algo? - Edward perguntou com a testa franzida e a mandíbula apertada.

- Sim. Ele estava meio alterado pelo álcool, mas não é uma desculpa, já que antes disso ele estava mais atirado do que normalmente. Mas ele não conseguiu fazer nada, o babaca não contava com o fato de que sei me defender muito bem. Ganhou um soco no nariz e um chute nas bolas - sorri para ele, tentando acalmar a ira que vi em suas feições. - Então, eu saí de lá, à noite Vick me ligou e como eu queria passar um tempo fora da cidade, vim para cá. E o resto você sabe.

- Você tem algum trabalho em vista por lá?

- Na verdade não - suspirei dando de ombros. - Não sei o que vou fazer na verdade. Pensei em trabalhar com algo ligado a culinária. Eu sou boa cozinhando, tenho uma facilidade para aprender. Minha família por parte de pai é italiana, então você pode imaginar de onde veio o meu gosto para cozinhar - Edward pareceu pensativo quando voltamos nossa atenção para a nossa comida.

- Você já pensou em ter um _food truck__*****_? - Ele perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Não. Mas não sei se daria certo em Seattle.

- Eu não estou falando de Seattle - ele disse me olhando e sorrindo um pouco tímido. - Aqui tem alguns food truck, e todos vivem lotados, mas faz falta um _food truck _de comida italiana.

- Não sei - mordi o lábio, pensando um pouco sobre isso. - Será que seria bom? Será que eu conseguiria dar conta disso?

- Eu tenho certeza que sim - ele soltou seus hashis e segurou minhas mãos nas dele, voltando a fazer aquela carícia deliciosa. - Confesso que meu lado egoísta que quer ter você aqui na cidade está falando mais alto, mas mesmo não te conhecendo muito e estando ao seu lado a menos de 24 horas, posso ver que você é uma mulher forte e que com determinação pode conseguir tudo o que quiser.

A sensação que suas palavras causaram em mim com a minha vontade de agarrá-lo, me fez inclinar para frente e juntar nossos lábios. O beijei com força, o que o fez soltar minhas mãos e me segurar pela cintura para perto dele. Agradeci mentalmente por ele escolher um restaurante em que os assentos eram únicos.

Quando nos separamos para respirar, eu estava quase sentada em seu colo, com a respiração ofegante e com certeza tinha as bochechas e o pescoço vermelhos. Me abanei um pouco pelo calor que tomou conta do meu corpo, principalmente do rosto. Edward tinha o seu sorriso torto e as suas bochechas coradas.

- Eu acho que a sua ideia pode funcionar - falei, quando minha respiração estava quase normalizada.

- Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa se você quiser. Quero te conhecer melhor, Bella. Quero sair com você para encontros, quero explorar esse sentimento diferente que tenho desde que te vi ontem. É algo novo para mim, algo que não sei nomear. Sei que isso pode crescer ainda, e quero ser capaz de estar ao seu lado.

- Você tem certeza? - perguntei fazendo uma pequena careta. - Quero dizer, é legal uma noite de sexo, nunca me prendi a idade, mas um relacionamento? Você ainda nem completou 20 anos, suas preferências podem mudar, quem sabe daqui uns meses seu interesse seja outro? Eu não quero me machucar e também nem a você.

- Bella, minha mãe sempre me disse que eu tenho a alma de um velho. Eu me divertia com meus amigos em Forks, mas em boa parte do meu tempo eu passava com meu pai, mais interessado em seu trabalho do que em jogar video-game, ou na minha sala de música, tocando alguma coisa. Nunca dei certo namorando garotas da minha idade, elas nunca me agradaram completamente. Não sou muito paciente para garotas que só querem saber de suas imagens, maquiagem, ator da moda, banda da moda, tudo o que está na moda. E o que eu falei sobre sentimento não é brincadeira, e nem loucura da minha cabeça. Você me faz sentir algo bom, algo com o sentimento de certo, é quente, mas como um calor gostoso que me envolve e me faz querer ficar perto de você. Eu tenho certeza, Bella, que não vou querer outra coisa. Algo me diz que você é por quem eu esperei a tanto tempo.

Seus olhos brilhavam com sinceridade, seus lábios tinham um sorriso nos cantos. Eu absorvi cada palavra desse garoto que estava mexendo com a minha cabeça. Sorri, passando minhas mãos em seu rosto, o puxando para mim e dando um beijo suave em seus lábios.

- Eu também quero, Edward. Quero explorar os sentimentos que temos, o que essa sensação boa entre nós significa. Quero ir a encontros, quero dormir ao seu lado depois de um sexo delicioso, ou apenas uma noite de filmes, aconchegando nos braços um do outro. Quero conhecer você completamente, e a cada dia conhecer ainda mais. Vou colocar um plano em prática, e quem sabe se tudo der certo, eu fico por aqui - passei meu nariz pelo dele suavemente, e ele sorriu fechando os olhos bonitos e me dando um beijo rápido.

- Agora vamos comer, porque eu estou com fome - ele disse sorrindo e eu ri me afastando.

Depois do jantar, com um carinha de cachorrinho e um biquinho, Edward me convenceu de ir para seu apartamento. Tudo bem, que eu não estava tão resistente assim por dentro, mas me fiz um pouco de difícil para ele. Avisei a Vick que passaria a noite fora, e a louca estava gritando no meu ouvido antes que eu desligasse com uma dor de ouvido temporária.

Nessa noite, nós não fizemos uma posição diferente ou arrancamos roupas. Tudo foi calmo, com beijos suaves, carícias por cada pedaço de pele, movimentos delicados, mas profundos . Os sentimentos eram tão bons que eu não me arrependia de pensar em levar sua sugestão a sério. Seria bom estar aqui, não só por Edward, mas por Vick.

Nossos pais passavam muito tempo viajando pelo Mundo, desde que minha mãe tinha descoberto um nódulo no seio, que felizmente não era nada grave. Mas isso acendeu algo na mente deles, de que a vida é uma só e eles precisavam aproveitar. Eu os apoiava, e a Vick também. Nós os víamos umas 3 ou 4 vezes por ano. Normalmente no Natal, Ação de Graças, no começo do verão quando eles ficavam um mês em Seattle e no aniversário de casamento deles.

Isso fazia com que eu e Vick fossemos só uma pela outra enquanto eles não estavam por perto. E também ficar e ter a oportunidade de começar uma coisa que eu teria prazer fazendo, era ainda mais convidativo.

Assim o tempo passou. Com o que eu tinha da herança do vovô Swan e algumas economias, pesquisei sobre food truck e como poderia começar. Testei receitas, pedi a opinião de Edward, Vick, James, Jasper, que era o ex-colega de quarto de Edward, já que ele tinha se mudado para o apartamento da namorada, Alice, pouco depois que eu cheguei. Todos me ajudaram a montar um bom cardápio.

Comemoramos o aniversário do Edward, com uma festinha no seu apartamento, só para alguns dos seus amigos. A essa altura, Edward já me apresentava orgulhosamente como sua namorada, e eu recebia alguns olhares de ódio das garotas, e uns interessados de uns rapazes. Descobri nessa noite que Edward poderia ser muito ciumento e possessivo quando ele, literalmente, rasgou a roupa que eu vestia e me tomou de quatro na sua cama . Pode ser que eu fiquei um pouco dolorida no dia seguinte, mas valeu a pena.

Pouco mais de 1 mês depois da sua sugestão, eu inaugurei o _Marie Swan Italian Food Truck_. Marie em homenagem a minha adorável vovó Swan que me ensinou tudo o que eu sabia, e confiou a mim seu livro de receitas caseiras. Posso dizer que foi um verdadeiro sucesso, filas enormes se formavam, e Vick me ajudava depois que suas aulas terminavam, e em dias mais loucos, até Edward estava lá comigo.

No dia do meu aniversário, ele me surpreendeu me levando para Boston logo cedo. Passamos a manhã de sábado em um quarto de hotel maravilhoso, tomamos banho em uma banheira, fizemos sexo na banheira, passeamos no parque e vimos a árvore de Natal iluminada. Aproveitamos para fazer compras de Natal, andar um pouco entre a neve fina que caía, tomar chocolate quente, comer um pedaço enorme de chocolate de sete camadas e no hotel voltamos para a banheira gostosa, tirando o frio do corpo.

Jantamos no restaurante do hotel mesmo, ouvimos um grupo de Jazz entre alguns beijos e carinhos. Eu estava me sentindo tão bem com ele, como nunca tinha me sentido na vida. No quarto ele me beijou e derramou seus sentimentos por mim sem pronunciar qualquer palavra, e eu fiz o mesmo. Ainda não estávamos completamente prontos para as três palavrinhas mágicas.

No Natal, eu e Vick fomos para Seattle, James foi para a casa da sua família em San Diego e Edward para Forks. Fiquei um pouco melancólica por não passar a noite de Natal com ele, mas no dia seguinte, logo depois do café da manhã, fomos para Forks. Lá descobrimos que meu pai já conhecia Carlisle, pai de Edward, não é como se eles fossem amigos, mas quando Charlie vinha para cá, já tinha encontrado com ele.

Esme, mãe de Edward, virou quase que melhor amiga de Renée na mesma hora que se conheceram. As duas eram muito parecidas. Edward estava me olhando com aquela carinha de cachorrinho, sabia que ele queria me dar um beijo daqueles, mas na frente dos nossos pais não era o mais adequado. Então teve que se contentar com um beijinho, até que Vick, Esme e Renée se entreteram na cozinha para terminar o almoço, e Charlie e Carlisle foram assistir um jogo na tv.

Edward me levou até o seu quarto. A paisagem através das suas janelas, ou melhor, paredes de vidro, era incrível. O verde de Forks estava coberto por neve e fazia um belo quadro. Com uma música tocando, ele me levou até sua cama enorme e matamos a saudade com um sexo rápido. Não dava para ficarmos aqui presos pelo resto do dia, mas foi bom para aliviar um pouco da tensão dos nossos pais se conhecendo e nós conhecendo os pais um do outro.

Destrutamos de um delicioso almoço, onde sentei ao lado de Edward que permaneceu todo o almoço tocando a minha mão quando podia, me lançando sorrisos e dando alguns beijos na minha testa. Do outro lado da mesa, nossas mães cochichavam e olhavam para nós com risadinhas. Revirei os olhos para elas, sorrindo.

Eu estava mais do que feliz em ver que os nossos pais aprovavam e gostaram do nosso relacionamento. Edward também parecia muito feliz com isso, conversando com Charlie sobre futebol, basquete, baseball e tudo quanto era esportes que passavam na tv.

Eu, meus pais e Vick já tínhamos trocado presentes em casa, então depois do almoço, fomos para a sala dos Cullen e trocamos os presentes. Depois Edward se desculpou com todos dizendo que iria me levar para um passeio. Não sei onde ele queria me levar nesse frio todo, mas me pediu para me agasalhar bem.

Sua casa ficava mais isolada na cidade, ele me levou em seu carro até uma trilha no meio das árvores, depois que parou, saímos e ele me indicou seu braço para que eu segurasse. Depois de uns minutos andando meio meio da neve e das árvores, e de eu perguntar onde estávamos indo, chegamos a uma clareira coberta de neve. Minha vontade era de me jogar ali na neve e ficar, de tão lindo que era.

- Esse lugar é incrível, Edward - falei, olhando ao redor e andando com cuidado pela neve.

- É a clareira que eu te falei, eu e meus amigos passávamos um tempo aqui, ou eu vinha sozinho quando queria pensar, compor ou ficar sozinho. Você iria amar na primavera, as flores são lindas.

- Obrigada por me trazer aqui - sorri indo até ele e passando meus braços pelo seu pescoço.

- Por nada, eu queria um lugar especial para falar uma coisa - ele disse sorrindo e beijando a ponta do meu nariz.

- Dizer o que? - o olhei fixamente para ele que tinha um brilho deslumbrante e hesitante nos olhos.

- Nós passamos quase dois meses juntos, e a cada dia que eu conhecia você, que eu descobria algo novo, o sentimento dentro de mim também aumentava. Eu não me vejo mais sem você, Bella. Você é tudo o que eu quero ver antes de dormir e depois de acordar, a única que eu quero me aconchegar à noite, que eu quero beijar, que eu quero fazer sexo, que eu quero fazer amor. Eu te amo, Bella. Amo como nunca pensei que poderia amar na vida .

Nesse ponto eu tinha lágrimas caindo, essas que estavam virando pequenos gelos em minha pele. Sorri segurando seu rosto e o beijando suavemente.

- Edward, você é tão perfeito. Eu te amo tanto. Eu quero tudo o que você quer comigo, eu realmente não me vejo mais sem você e nem quero ficar sem. Encontrei os homens errados na vida, para que pudesse chegar até você, e eu passaria por tudo novamente, só para ver seus lindos olhos e sentir o poder do seu beijo - o beijei novamente, agora mais profundo, mesmo que os nossos lábios estivessem gelados.

- Então que tal depois do ano novo você morar comigo? Quer dizer, você meio que já mora comigo, passa praticamente todas as noites lá, só não tem suas coisas lá.

- Morar com você? Hum… quais seriam as vantagens disso? - perguntei, brincando e dando beijinhos em sua bochecha.

- Vou acordar você com beijos, talvez com um sexo oral do jeito que você gosta. Vou servir o café da manhã na cama ou posso ser sua mesa - eu ri mordiscando sua pele gelada. - Vou te acompanhar até seu trabalho, e te dar um beijo antes de ir para a universidade. Vou te trazer para casa depois que você trabalhar, fazer uma massagem nos seus pés, ou massagear o seu corpo debaixo do chuveiro. Vou te amar todos os dias, adorar o seu corpo, te fazer ir ao paraíso, aprender novas posições que você conhece, ou que nós vamos aprender juntos. E no final da noite, vou te abraçar, dizer o quanto te amo, sentir seu cheiro gostoso e dormir com seu calor.

Pode ser que eu tenha chorado novamente, com meu rosto enterrado em seu pescoço quentinho pelos agasalhos. O garoto sabia o que falar, e como falar. Eu tinha sido reduzida a uma pilha de lágrimas e amor. Quando voltamos para sua casa, Esme nos deu canecas com chocolate quente batizado com conhaque. Ela não se importava de Edward beber em casa, mas eu sei que ela sabia que na universidade não importa a idade, qualquer um consegue uma bebida.

A bebida estava deliciosa e nos aqueceu rapidamente, sentei com Edward em uma poltrona, enquanto Carlisle e Esme contavam histórias da infância de Edward. Eu não fiquei livre disso, já que meus pais decidiram contar coisas sobre mim e Vick. Essa que estava no telefone com James desde a hora que eu cheguei. Sei que ela queria estar com ele, mas ela o veria em dois dias, quando ele fosse para Seattle pro Ano Novo.

À noite, me aconcheguei com Edward em seu quarto antigo, olhando a neve caindo lentamente, com seu corpo nu e quente no meu, seus lábios dando beijos na minha testa. Suspirei passando a mão no seu peito e me apertando mais nele. Não poderia pedir mais nada na vida.

O tempo passou voando, e logo era o dia de Ano Novo. Fomos para a casa dos meus pais, onde eles fizeram uma festa íntima. Alguns amigos da família apareceram, e apresentei Edward orgulhosamente, da mesma forma que ele tinha feito comigo e seus amigos em Cambridge. Rachel apareceu por um momento, e ficou feliz em conhecer Edward, e de ver que eu estava bem.

Quando deu meia-noite, eu o beijei depois de dizer que o amava, esperando que esse ano fosse um ótimo ano para nós e o primeiro de muitos juntos. Eu sabia que seria apenas por olhar em seus olhos bonitos enquanto ele dizia que me amava também.

Ao voltarmos para Cambridge, arrumei as coisas que eu tinha na casa de Vick, apenas minhas roupas e uns itens pessoais. Eu não tinha trazido muita coisa de Seattle, mas eram coisas que Vick precisava em casa, então não peguei. Edward tinha uma casa até que bem equipada, e o que faltasse, daríamos um jeito de comprar.

- Isso é tudo? - ele perguntou colocando a última caixa no chão do seu apartamento.

- Sim. Agora eu oficialmente moro aqui - sorri indo até ele que me recebeu de braços abertos.

- Melhor forma de começar esse ano - ele disse me beijando em seguida. - Agora que tal comemorarmos no quarto, naquela cama nova que chegou hoje e ainda nem estrearmos? - disse balançando as sobrancelhas.

- Você é um tarado. Mal cheguei aqui e você já quer me levar para a cama? Tsc tsc - estalei a língua balançando a cabeça de brincadeira.

- Eu sei que você quer, amor. Quer que eu te foda na nossa nova cama, de quatro, enquanto dou uns tapas na sua bunda e puxo o seu cabelo - seu tom era baixo e isso me fez engolir em seco.

- Pode ser - fiz um charme e um biquinho. Ele riu beijando meu pescoço e indo até minha boca.

- E te conheço, amor. E quero continuar a conhecer - sussurrou dando leves beijinhos nos meus lábios.

- E você vai, baby. Pelo tempo que você quiser.

- Para sempre soa ótimo para mim, o que acha? - Edward disse e eu suspirei fechando os olhos, ficando na ponta dos pés e encostando minha testa na dele.

- Talvez para sempre seja suficiente.

Com um beijo o assunto foi encerrado e mais uma vez nos perdemos um no outro, agora na nossa cama, na nossa casa.

**~*FIM*~**

* * *

_***Food truck:**__ é um veículo móvel que transporta e vende comida. Existem diferentes tipos como de café da manhã, almoço, lanches, sorvetes e etc. _

* * *

**N/B: **_Hmmmm… Aguém mais morrendo de amores com essa o/s linda, safada e tudo de bom? Amo a história desses dois… Edward novinho, cheio de hormônios e todo romântico acaba não só comigo, mas com nossa Cougarella (aka Belinha papa anjo) também. Queria que tivesse mais da vida desses dois mimimi *olhos de cachorrinho pra Leili* Não deixem de comentar, gente. Depois de quase 20 mil palavras de muita coisa boa, é o mínimo que a Leili merece, né? Beijos, beijos e nos vemos na próxima! Friida._

* * *

**YAY! Feliz Halloween! Gostaram dos meus lindos? Eu estou tão apaixonada nesses dois, que da vontade de fazê-los para sempre, porém a história é essa.**

**Como nem tudo o que eu tive ideia coube nessa O/s, e eu não quero postar extras já que extras de O/s são desvalorizados **_(vide extra de Trick or Treat? que não teve 1/4 dos comentários da parte 1)_ **eu tive uma ideia.**

**Quem comentar vai ganhar o extra que eu vou fazer. Não direi de que parte é, mas ela foi citada dentro da O/s no resumão da Bella. **

**Então quem comentar e quiser o extra **_(tendo ou não tendo, conta no FF)_ **deixa o seu email substituindo os símbolos e pontuação pelo nome, por exemplo: **_beautyand(underline)thefeast(arroba)email(ponto)co m_** . Se não mandar assim, o fanfiction vai comer o seu email e eu não vou poder mandar o extra. **

**Não sei exatamente quando vou mandar, talvez daqui um mês ou mais, mas quando o fizer eu aviso no meu group, okay? E claro, só quem comentar até o dia que eu enviar é que vai receber o extra ;)**

**Então é isso, espero que tenham gostado **

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
